When The Sun Goes Down
by LanCheer
Summary: Camelot沦陷之后，Arthur与父亲的部队走散，却无意之中被奴隶主Hengenst强迫，变成了一名角斗士。可是，在这段日子当中，他却遇到了他的命运。可是，这是好事还是坏事呢？
1. Chapter 1

CHAPRER 01

布满灰尘的帐篷被掀开一角，披甲的金发青年露出了略显疲倦的脸。

风中像是鼓满了苍劲雄浑的歌声，青年探出整个身子站直，周身都是被运送往来的伤员和寥寥的篝火。目中所及是简陋而肮脏的帐篷，耳朵里充斥着没有尽头的哀嚎，鼻腔里进出的都是浑浊的木灰和血腥气。

青年苍白的脸上也布着些许灰尘，捂住隐隐作痛的手臂，视线移至右臂上已经被重新包扎的伤口又渗出了的淡淡的血痕。下意识地迈出脚步，左腿传来的刺痛感提醒着他腿伤还没有愈合的事实。

"Sire，"随着叫声响起，青年有些懵懂地回过头，看到站在一旁身着铠甲的骑士。

"Leon，"青年皱了皱眉头，有些疲惫地抬起了没有受伤的手臂，用指尖蹭了蹭额头。

"您…还好吧…"被称作Leon的骑士露出了试探的眼神，仅仅如此就已经可以显示他的担心了。

即使只是这种程度的担忧也会渐渐滋生出怀疑，而他并不允许那样的情况发生。"我没事。"青年立刻换上了刚毅的表情，像是急于证明力量的孩子。

Leon有些讶异地张大眼睛，但是随即又换上了冷静的表情，"Uther王让我们第一时间向他汇报您的情况，我想我可以向他汇报您已经醒过来这件事了。"

青年点了点头，示意他可以退下。Leon垂首致敬，转过身准备离开的时候却突然感到手臂上被强大的力量握住。他有些不解地回过头，才看见青年正握着他的手臂，"我会亲自去觐见父王。"

Leon再次张大了眼睛，却没有说出反对的言辞。他只是转过身向后退了一步，低下头说道："Yes，Sire."

Leon离开后，青年才慢慢从昏睡的状态中恢复过来。他几乎是一寸一寸地拖着自己的沉重步伐走过那些此起彼伏地传来痛苦呻吟的营帐的—或许已经不能称之为营帐了，因为它们甚至只算是部分地维持着人类想象中的帐篷的形态，他甚至怀疑它们是否还有为遮风挡雨这样的功效存在的意义。也是这些呻吟声和血腥味让他想起了他们是在一场战争中，而这场战争就像这些帐篷一样，失去了被称之为战争的意义—他们是在逃亡，逃避一场没有战机的屠杀。

尽管他的父亲，Uther王向来不是一个大意的人，甚至可以说他小心得过于谨慎了，可是，当Cenred的不死骑士军临城下的那一刻，他才了解到如果不是父亲的那种近乎疯狂的危机感，他们或许连逃亡的机会都没有。刚开始的战斗当然是激烈而悲壮的，他也毫不例外地准备冲到战斗的最前线，毕竟，那是第一次，父亲用了最为冒险的方式—将所有的士兵派出去战斗，他以为那会是他立功的又一次绝好的机会，奇怪的是那天他的父亲并没有拍着他的肩膀像往常一样告诉他会为他骄傲，而是命令留下的少数骑士以近乎押解的方式把他带出了洒满了军士们鲜血的道路。当他挣扎着想要逃离束缚的那一刻，他才意识到他的父亲从一开始就没有打算留下来战斗—逃亡是他们唯一的选择。

"父亲。"掀开大帐的帘角的那一刻他看到了自己的父亲，他站在桌前，身边是几个和他商讨着军事方案的骑士，桌上铺着隐隐现出血迹的地图。即使是在这样的情况下，父亲还是像一个君临天下的王者，脸上写满了不屈与坚韧。

"Arthur，"在念出青年名字的那一刻，他的父亲，伟大的Uther王露出了罕见的微笑。"感觉怎么样了，儿子。"坚毅的语调下几乎没有留下疑问的语气，他并没有将真实感受说出来的选项，"我已经没事了，父…陛下。"

Uther王的脸上立刻露出了满意的表情。Arthur就算不去看也知道那些骑士的目光是欣慰而赞许的。

"过来吧，我们正在讨论接下来的行军路线。"Uther不再看他，而是低下头将视线回到略显残破的地图上。而骑士们的目光也全部聚焦在了父亲的手指所在的点上。

Arthur甩了甩有些发昏的脑袋，又用力地眨了眨眼，才稍微驱除了刚刚从昏迷中醒过来的眩晕感。但是这丝毫不意味着他需要停下靠近桌边的脚步。

父亲指出的路线并没有什么问题，他们带出Camelot的骑士不足五十人，经过这一路的颠沛流离，或许也已经失掉了半数，他们只有靠最险的那条路线来争取活下来的希望，他们甚至不能选择那些适合安营扎寨的平地或是可以勉强栖身的洞穴所在的路线，因为那样太容易被发现。那个被他父亲苦心经营的强大的Camelot已经不复存在，如今剩下的，只是Uther王往日的威名和他那个不可一世的儿子残存的一点无用的尊严，他们或许还流着世人以为高贵的血液，但是说到底也不过是过往的荣光留下的一点虚妄的残骸罢了。明明比任何人都要清楚这一点，却仍旧要摆出王子的架势的青年想到这里只好抱着无奈的心情继续如此的生活，他甚至不能露出苦笑自嘲。

"Athur，你怎么看？"Uther的声音打断了王子没有边际的思绪，王子只是皱了皱眉便沉声说道："我觉得没有问题，陛下。"

"很好，那我们就先在这里休息一晚，明天清晨就出发。没有问题的话，大家就可以退下了。"在Uther王发出了最后的指令之后，骑士们就悄无声息地离开了营帐，Arthur走在了最后。

"Arthur，"走到营帐门口的时候，他听见父亲开口叫住了他，王子停下脚步，回过头用那双湛蓝的眸子望向了营帐正中，他的父亲站立的地方。然而Uther只是静静地看着他，像是要说些什么，却没有说出口。最终，他只是轻轻挥了挥手，示意他的儿子可以退下了。

然而意外的发生总是如此让人厌恶的措不及防。就在Arthur掀起门帘准备离开的时候，不远处的厮杀声就已经传到他的耳朵里。不需要用大脑去思考，身体就做出了反应，他几乎是如同利箭一般地冲到了战斗的最前沿，用随手抓起的利刃伤害那些顶着他从不曾认识的面孔的人们。敌人并没有穿军服，他们甚至不是追兵…或许只是战乱时期聚集起来的匪徒…没有时间做多余的思考，他只能全身心投入到战斗当中。因为哪怕只是一个小小的失误，他的脑袋就可能离开自己的身体，滚到别的地方去。右臂上刺痛感更加剧烈了，伤口肯定是又裂开了。青年旋转着身体，将手中的剑的威力发挥到极致。他对自己的战斗技能有绝对的信心，因为那是他打娘胎出来就一直在训练的技能。然而当他感到钝物击中了他左腿的旧伤的时候，他的信心有了片刻的动摇，身体因为不堪疼痛而做出了反应，在他反应过来的那一刻他发现自己已经跪在了地上，或许又有什么东西击中了他的脑袋，下一秒，他就失去了意识。

王子再次苏醒过来的时候，身下并不是往常习惯于看见的床铺，甚至连简陋的布毯也并不在视线范围内。他伏倒在地上，周身都是冷硬的沙砾。他慢慢爬起来，就看见了破败的帐篷和几具骑士的尸体。

大部队已经离开了…

Arthur眯起眼睛站起来，后脑勺的刺痛尖利地传到大脑内部，他皱着眉头摸了摸脑后才庆幸并没有想象中的血迹。耳朵里还有挥之不去的嗡鸣，他有些不耐烦地甩了甩脑袋，可惜这样只是增加了他的眩晕感而已。Arthur无奈地捂住头部咂了咂嘴，继而上前去检查那几具尸体希望能找到像他这样的幸存者。

已经快要入冬了，天气只是变得越来越冷。刚刚从空旷的地面醒过来的Arthur更加感觉到身体里的热度像是被抽光了。周身的骑士们并没有他这样的幸运，有些甚至不需要他来检查就可以轻易看见身体上巨大的伤口和早就干涸的血迹。虽然不知道自己昏睡了多久，可是抬头看天的时候就发现天色已经快要暗下来。

原本想要尽快赶上大部队的心思也被迅速阴沉下来的天色渐渐消磨掉了，或许他应该留下来，毕竟晚上会更冷。原本父亲的命令也是明天清晨出发，相信追兵不会那么快赶到这里。他的父亲也应该很快就会因为发现自己没有跟上而放慢逃亡的速度，更何况如果按照计划，他们是应该休息一晚的。

想到这里Arthur就坚定了留下来的决心，猛烈地寒风加剧了头部的疼痛。尽管很想找到避风的洞穴，可是眩晕感让他不得不停止任何的思考而只是坐在可以背靠乱石的地面上闭上眼睛。他只能再休息一会儿…毕竟即使他用不着在晚上赶路，他也不能再留在这里。这里经历了一场乱战，太容易被人发现了。

但是不到一刻钟，Arthur就发现这里完全不是一个好的栖身地点。原本选择相对空旷的地形以方便搭建帐篷，现在却只有剧烈的寒风让他大脑内的嗡嗡声变得更加鲜明。Arthur翻了个白眼才扶着身后坚硬的石头站起了身。

还没完全站直身子就听见了头顶传来的滚滚雷声。

"该死！"Arthur暗暗咒骂道。

尽管这样太过耗费体力，但是除了寻找可以栖身的洞穴之外似乎没有其他办法。边走路边发出叹气声的他还没有过一会儿就感觉到了头顶稀疏的雨滴，那种像是即使挥手也赶不走的虫子在头上跳来跳去的感觉更加增加了他的烦躁。空气中的湿气越来越重，没有过一会儿雨点就变得更加密集，到了后来，雨水似乎更像是某个站在高处的人翻倒木桶时泼下的一样。地面变得越来越泥泞，在嘈杂的雨声当中他几乎没办法听清原本应该注重的身边的动静，Arthur只有把自己全部的精力都用在防止自己滑倒这件事上。

雨中的行进总是比平常天气更加消耗体力，所以当Arthur发现自己的手脚已经冻得失去知觉的时候，腿部的酸痛感也开始摧残他的意志。Arthur弯下腰，双手覆在膝盖上喘起了粗气。左腿的伤口因被他脚下带起的雨水打湿开始了抽痛，右臂的伤口也开始了灼烧的痛感，头昏脑胀的感觉让他随时像要倒下。就连从小最希冀穿上的骑士铠甲，此时此刻也成为了Arthur最想丢弃的东西。

他太累了…就算是就这样倒在地上睡去也比继续走下去舒服。

身边窸窣的响声突然吸引了他的注意力，刚刚抬起头就发现自己已经被一群不知哪来的壮汉包围了。

Arthur皱了皱鼻子，打心眼里为自己不佳的运气感到愤怒。天知道他身上连把可以防身的匕首都没有。那些该死的强盗，他们一定是在离开的时候把稍微能称作武器的东西都带走了。

"你是个骑士？"为首的男人粗声粗气地问道。

Arthur甚至没有尝试直起身子，他只是用力地喘气以维持呼吸，然后用所剩无几的力气点了点头。

"很好。"为首的壮汉说完与周围的几个武士打扮的家伙交换了几个Arthur看不懂的眼神，然后发出了低沉的笑声。

似乎有个人从他背后踢了他一脚，Arthur再次感受到了脸部接触尖利的石子所引发的怒火，可是除了趴在地上任由几个壮汉把他架到一个笼子里，他什么都做不了。


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 02

"Arthur，不要让我失望。"

"Arthur，你是我的儿子，你不能认输。"

"Arthur…"

"住口！"Arthur猛地张开眼睛，也就是这一刻，他才相信现在他的父亲并没有顶着那张没有表情的脸在他耳边说出那些话。他没有和父亲在一起，可是那份严厉似乎在梦里也不肯放过他。

席卷全身的酸痛感让他皱起眉头。Arthur坐起身用手捂住脑袋，鼻腔里顿时充斥满属于男性独有的浓重气味。身下是坚硬的石制地面，杂乱地铺陈着的枯草若有若无地堆砌成床的形状，让他不至于完全躺在地上。手臂和腿部的伤口随着逐渐清醒的意识恢复痛觉，Arthur闷哼了一声，决定先从地上站起来。

周围的环境可以说完全超乎了他的想象。

来来往往的男人各自干着互不相干的事情，似乎完全没有要交谈的意思。只是他们健硕的体魄让人无法忽视他们身体里可能隐藏的强大力量。

Arthur曾经听说过民间会有这样的组织，他们会买来一些身体强壮的奴隶，让他们在竞技场内互相厮杀以娱乐一些有钱的贵族或是富农。那些能够出得起一定价钱的平民也可以进场观看，只不过不会获得那么好的视角。而这些奴隶将摆脱自己贫苦的命运，并被冠以"角斗士"的头衔。事实上这样的活动在Camelot是很早就被禁止了的，不过依照现在的情况，他的猜测应该没有错。

房间里轻微的湿气以及摇曳着的火光泛起地下室应有的阴沉，Arthur下意识地上前几步，伤口在移动的同时传来刺痛，他轻轻拍了拍一个男人的肩膀。

男人回过头，眼里写满了不耐烦。

Arthur摇了摇头，甩掉眩晕得发沉的脑袋，紧接着一拳打上了男人的脸颊。

男人的喉咙里立刻爆发出了一声粗重的低吼，原本就坚实健硕的肌肉在愤怒的驱使下变得青筋暴起。

Arthur半躬身体，双手伸到胸前作出准备战斗的姿势。

不需要言语和理由，男人的回击来得很快。挥舞着的拳头飞快地落下，但在每一次快要接近Arthur身体的一刻又会被轻易地避开。他的速度和力量都是惊人的，可他并不是个优秀的战士，更不是Arthur这样天生的佼佼者。

越来越多的人开始围观这场没有开头的战役，他们的眼神渐渐从好奇，演变成讶异与惊叹。没有人知道这个看起来并不那么高大强壮的金发青年是如何躲开那些迅捷的攻击，又是如何在每一个对手的空隙中出拳反击的。他的动作快速，精准，灵敏如同猎豹。

但是，被怒火侵袭的男人却越战越勇，在某个不知名的时间点，拳头的重击突然狠狠地落在了Arthur的腹部，痛觉像是雷电在空际的轰鸣般蔓延开来，Arthur弯下腰退了几步，嘴里发出闷哼。男人对这样的结果似乎很是满意，他咧开嘴笑了笑，高举的双臂和微侧的头颅准备接受来自于其他人的欢呼。只是他没有料到，他遇到的人是Arthur Pendragon，Pendragon家的男人，在没有得到胜利之前，绝不会宣布战斗的结束。

下一刻，Arthur猛地扑上来撞向了男人的胸口。手肘对着喉咙猛力的一击瞬间打断了男人的脖子，轰然倒下的壮汉抽搐着身体死去，原本将要沸腾起来的人群突然安静下来，像是欲燃的星火被浇上了大盆的冷水。

所有人在这一刻都屏住了呼吸，空气里凝滞着的是紧绷的寒意。

冬季降至，冰冷和湿气像是能够扼住人们的脖子。

原本看来只是口角引起的小小争端在此时似乎发展得有些失控，人们静静地看着这个穿着白褂子的青年和他身上鲜明的血迹，饱胀的疏离感进驻在每一个活体的间隙中，仿佛随时都会爆炸。

唯一的声音就是来自于满头大汗的金发青年沉重的喘息声，他的嘴唇发白，脸色因为失血而显得有些泛青。可他还是尽力直起了身子，然后直视进每一个望着他的人的眼睛。

"我要见你们的头领。"他这样说着，语调坚忍如同磐石。

"你很有勇气。"面容苍老的男人朝金发青年点了点头，屹立在Arthur身边的几个壮汉就四散开来站在了房间的一边。

这个属于奴隶主的屋宇比Arthur想象中要华丽得多。满头白发的老人并没有寻常人的老态，他的眼里是属于智者的光辉，还隐约跳动着欲望的光芒。他是个地地道道的生意人，如同那些流连在Camelot的市场上来来往往的商人一样，只不过他的商品不是牲畜而是人类。

"才第一天，就杀死了我最强壮的角斗士，你知道那个人是什么价么？"老人的声音抑扬顿挫，斜觑着Arthur的眼睛里似乎闪动着让人看不通透的火苗。一个穿着粗布衣裳的仆人给他端上了酒杯和水果便静静退下，Arthur只是用余光扫视到了仆人过于清秀的侧颜。他的心跳突然加重了一些，毫无缘由的。

"我来是要告诉你，你得放了我。"Arthur抬起头，望向老人的眼睛。他的声音里没有畏惧，尽管他并没有这么做的理由。

"放了你？在你杀死了我的角斗士之后？"老人大声笑起来，"也许你很厉害，但是你不能只身对付这里的所有人。"

"我是Arthur Pendragon，Camelot的王子。"金发青年抬高了音调，房间里的气氛明显产生了些微的变化。

"Arthur Pendragon…就是那个败落了的Camelot的王子？"老人的回答来得有些缓慢，却并不缺乏应有的气势。"或许你应该写封信给你的父亲让他赔给我那个奴隶的钱。"老人的话刚一出口，那几个原本站在Arthur身边的壮汉就发出了低沉的嗤笑。

Arthur垂在身侧的拳头紧了紧，紧绷的唇线更加冰冷起来。

"你这样暴露身份并不明智，我们的王子殿下。"老人从座位上站起来慢慢走到Arthur面前，"或许你真的是Arthur Pendragon，毕竟以现在的局势，冒充他并没有什么好处，但是。"男人开始围着Arthur的身子转圈，浓郁的酒香若有若无地飘向周围，他听见男人继续说道，"我也不会就这么把你放了。你可以站在我的立场上试想一下，一场将王子当做角斗士来使用的比赛，该是多么的具有观赏性。"

"噢！也许，"老人转过身朝他的座位行进的过程中突然停下了步子，回过头的时候脸上带着笑意，"我们应该给王子殿下单独准备床铺不是么？"

站在旁边的那几个壮汉很快明白了主人的意思，他们走上前来架住Arthur的肩膀，压制住了这个金发小狮子一般的年轻人几次不满的反抗。

"我觉得下面那间挺适合的，招待贵族就是要用心点才行。"老人顺口吩咐着往卧室的方向走去。Arthur紧紧盯着老人的背影，直到他消失在门框之后。

但是，有那么一瞬间，或许是错觉，也或许是直觉，王子觉得门背后还站着一个人，他静静地注视着这一切，似乎在等待，又似乎是期盼着什么。

奴隶主言下所指的"适合招待贵族的房间"果然没有让人失望。

Arthur来回踱了几步之后终于决定还是靠着墙面坐下来。冷湿的地面上散布着的枯草勉强可以抵御寒气，但将至的冬季并没有留下温暖的可能。身上的伤口被这鬼地方冻得隐隐作痛，凑巧的是肚子也在这时候非常配合得发出了咕噜声。Arthur把牙关咬得更紧了一些，好像这样才能减轻他要撕裂那个奴隶主的愤怒。

他所处的这个地方跟Camelot的地牢倒是差不多，只是更加破旧，更加脏乱，甚至没有一点光线。散在地上的排泄物偶尔会传来阵阵的恶臭，Arthur捂住鼻子，皱紧的眉头又加深了一些。

来自于楼梯口的脚步声却让他提高了警惕。他迅速从地上站起来，没有顾及腿上猛然加剧的痛觉，只是紧盯着逐渐靠近的火光，在脑中考虑着接下来可能发生的种种可能，以及自己的对策。但是，当那个清瘦又修长的身影犹犹豫豫地走到木栅边时，他的身体突然放松下来，像是在一瞬间被卸下了所有负担一般地，Arthur没有注意到自己舒了一口气。

"嗨，"举着火把的是刚刚在老人身边的仆人，尽管那一瞥实在太过匆忙，Arthur还是很快认出了这张脸。火光之下的青年人看起来似乎还没有十七岁，大大的蓝眼睛漂亮得不像话。他的嘴唇微微翘起，像是要说什么，又并没有言语。"我给你带来了一点吃的。"他将身体慢慢靠近木栅，抓着粗布包裹的右手抬到半人高的时候停滞了一下，才继续伸向了木栅内缘。"食物不是很丰盛，不好意思，但是我只能偷到这么多了。"他的声音比想象中要沙哑一点，但听着却很舒服，像是把善良和温柔都融进了嗓子里，在每次说话的时候就会流出来。说着这些话的时候他的眼眸一直低垂着看向手里的包裹，或许是不敢直视Arthur的眼睛。于是火把的光芒就把他睫毛的影子长长地投到了眼睑上，昏黄温暖得像是去年Camelot冬祭时盛宴时Arthur身上穿的绒毛外套。

可是他没有回话，也没有上前。金发的王子殿下只是静静地站在那里，失血之后的嘴唇显得有些苍白。脸部冷硬的线条似乎是对任何人都无法信任的表情，他微微抬起下巴，将视线递进仆人眼里。

或许是意识到了Arthur的防范，仆人瑟缩着的手下定决心般地又往前伸了一段。他抬起眼眸，微皱的眉头和翘起的嘴唇像是更加坚定了心里的犹豫，"我不会害你，你知道的。"这话理直气壮得跟这件事是理所当然的一样。

Arthur抬了抬眉毛，似乎有些吃惊。但这孩子真诚得可以凝出水来的眼睛让他挪动了步子。他走到木栅边，伸出一半的手还是犹豫了一刻，却在最后紧紧握住了包裹的袋口。青年人在把手收回去的时候碰到了Arthur的手指，尽管是如此不经意，如此转瞬即逝的摩挲，Arthur还是感觉到了胸腔里那股莫名的悸动和难言的亲切感。这很奇怪，这是他从未有过的经历，特别在对象是个连名字都不知道的陌生人的情况下。

青年在垂下手臂的同时也垂下了他难得抬高的视线，"里面还有些治疗外伤的药膏，这里很多角斗士受伤的时候会用上。"比起包裹里的药物，Arthur现在更加在意的是青年人的头发。他从没有见过这么纯净的黑色头发。他从来都是金发，父亲的发色也很淡。骑士们棕发居多。Morgana和Gwen是女孩子，但是她们的头发跟这种黑也不一样。这种黑色看起来很宁静，像是让人安心的夜色。他不知道自己为什么会突然想到这些，但是就这么看着面前的这个人，一点一滴地记住他身上的每一个细节，似乎心情就可以慢慢平复，慢慢恢复理智。好像就算是待在这样令人厌恶的地方，也可以暂时忘却愤怒，感受一些来自于这个人的温暖。

"我想我得…上去了。不能让他们发现…"他的话没说完就匆忙地转过了身，跑向楼梯的背影在火光之后的阴影里看起来更加消瘦。

"你叫什么名字？"Arthur提高了音调问道。

青年顿住身形，踏上台阶的脚步停滞得有点不稳。他回过头，目光对上Arthur的眼睛，"Merlin…我叫Merlin."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 03

Arthur被两个壮汉架出牢房的时候天已经大亮，他被径直提到室外空旷的庭院里，地面的沙石和周身的冷空气都只是进一步地增加了环境的冷硬感。昨晚那个叫做Merlin的孩子带来的创伤药已经起了作用，只是伤口的愈合不可能那么迅速。于是当那两个驾着他的壮汉用力地提起他的肩膀时，他还是因为疼痛而抽了口气。

"那么，Arthur Pendragon，你准备好接受我的考验了么？"站在面前的老人似乎是尽力在让自己的笑容看起来和善一点。并没有花费多余的气力Arthur就注意到了站在老人身后的孩子。在白天的光线下，他看起来更加苍白，浓密的黑发也就更加突出。Arthur眯起眼睛，注意到这孩子半垂的脑袋和怯生生的视线。"忘了自我介绍了，我的名字，叫做Hengenst."

Hengenst，Arthur不确定自己是否曾听过这个名字。

但是来不及思考，就已经有几个男人提剑走过来。其中一个人朝Arthur扔过一把剑，Arthur并没有接。

剑身摔落在地上的时候发出咣当的脆响，Arthur朝地面瞟了一眼，仍旧没有要把剑捡起来的打算。

站在不远处的Hengenst笑了一声，便不再有什么反应。倒是他身后的那个孩子似乎很是紧张地皱起了眉头。

四个提着剑的男人慢慢走到Arthur周身的四个方向，几乎围成了一个圈。Arthur侧过头，看见他们把剑举高的动作，站在原地的脚步像是被什么固定住了似的一动不动。

终于，左边的男人是第一个将剑身刺过来的，Arthur听见不远处的Merlin轻轻抽了一口气。他矮下身子，直逼过来的长剑突然就像是失去了优势般地累赘起来。在第一个接近的男人腹部加上一记重拳，在第二个男人冲上来时靠近对方的身侧翻转他的手腕，并夺过他的武器，再对他的后颈来一记手刀，接着旋转身体击飞了下一个对手的长剑，最后用剑尖指向还没来得及反应的男人的脖子。所有的动作加起来并没有超过一分钟，他就这么从一个没有武器的伤者变成了掌控局势的关键人物。他的动作如同驯鹿般敏捷，又如同猎豹般凶狠，让目睹了这个场景的人们无法不胆寒。于是不管他是不是真的Camelot的王子，单是凭他这一身技艺，就足以为他们的角斗增加无数亮点。

清脆的击掌声慢慢响起，Arthur侧过头，看见逐步靠近的Hengenst一下一下地鼓掌。"不得不承认，你的能力很出众。"他的笑声变得粗重，呼吸里都充满了金钱的意味。"我想我们可以开始为你做些宣传了，王子殿下。"他抬了抬下巴，突然提高了声调，"接下来我会派人来给你治疗伤口，希望你快点好起来了，殿下。我想，我们都会期待您真正的实力的。"说完这些话的Hengenst转过身，似乎准备离开。

"Hengenst，我说过，我不会参加你的那些愚蠢的比赛。我要离开。"Arthur放下长剑转过身，面对着Hengenst的方向，凝聚着的眼光里突然升起了愤怒的火苗。而这样的怒火很快就顺着他的眼眶蔓延开来，充斥了他的全身。像是每一块肌肉都在这一刻紧张起来，等待着令人畏惧的力量爆发。

似乎是感受到了身后强烈的杀气，Hengenst不紧不慢地回过头，用下垂的眼角斜觑着这个年轻人，他的表情像是在笑，"年轻人，不要太高估自己的能力。"在这里有一个短暂的停顿，"你并不确定现在什么事对你来说是最好的。"

Arthur的愤怒趋使着他上前，可是Merlin的眼神制止了他，那一个短暂的四目相接止住了他的脚步。他不知道这是为什么但是Hengenst的话似乎变得值得他思考了一点。他需要考虑自己现在的情况。他受了伤，他被困在了这个充满着战斗力的奴隶堆子里，他无法找到父亲的大部队…没有一件事对他来讲是有利的。可是留下来…那更是无法想象。他不可能待在这里做一个娱乐观众的角斗士。然而，然而他还是放弃了自己之前的想法。他将视线直直地对准了Merlin的眼睛，凌厉得像是可以切断钢铁。

那双大大的蓝眼睛并没有因为畏惧而回避，他凝聚起来的光线静静地回望着Arthur的眼眸，似乎是在安慰。这个对视没有持续多久，Merlin很快转过身跟着Hengenst离开了。留下Arthur一个人愣愣地站在原地。他的心脏猛地抽搐了一下，他为自己的行为感到震惊。或许更多的，是对自己的心态的讶异。一个，认识还不到一天的，甚至可以说是只知道名字的男人，竟然可以如此轻易地左右他的想法。他不得不警惕起来了。这是什么？这种突如其来又莫名其妙的信任感让他感到危机。他必须得小心一些了。Arthur Pendragon曾经因为轻信他人而失去了他的国家，现在，他不认为他还能相信任何人。

"Arthur在哪？"在一个临时搭建的小军帐里，表情凝重的男人如此问道。

"陛下…很抱歉…我们…不知道。"Leon低着头回答道，"王子殿下当时冲进了人群…我们…没办法注意到他…"

"没办法注意到你们的王子不见了？！"Uther猛地回过头，目光如火炬般灼目逼人。

"万分抱歉…陛下。"Leon的头低得更下了。

"Arthur…总是对我说…你们是Camelot最强大的骑士，他也说过，他带领的骑士可以在整个Albion 所向披靡。"Uther慢慢地转过身，目光扫过每个站在营帐里的骑士的脸庞，那一瞬间，王者的怒气震惊了每一个骁勇的战士，"可是现在，你们告诉我，你们可以把你们的王子扔在战场上保全自己。"王者的强调毫无感情，语气强势得不容置疑。Uther突然眯起眼睛，眼神锐利如同闪电。

"我要你们找到他。不惜一切代价。"

夜晚的时候，Arthur还是被带到了那个充斥着潮湿气息的黑暗地牢。只不过这次，当Merlin出现在他面前的时候，已经得到了Hengenst的认可。他就是那个被派来为自己治疗伤口的人。

有如同看守般的男人拿着钥匙为他打开了门，Merlin低着头走进来，橘黄色的火光在他脸上分割开暖色和阴影，他没有看Arthur，也没有要说话的意思。在他身后关上牢门的壮汉将双臂抱在胸前，目光聚焦在两人的方向，丝毫不像是要离开的样子。

Merlin的呼吸比他想象中，还要平稳一些。低垂着的视线，颤抖的睫毛，流线般美丽的鼻子和微微翘起的嘴唇，一切都精致得像是来自于画境。他走到Arthur身边的时候，Arthur垂下了眼角。于是他的脸上的每一个细节，都似乎能够看得更清楚。他呼吸时胸口微弱的起伏和脸颊上被火光掩映出来的柔软，都在Arthur Pendragon的眼中无限放大，仿佛如果不是身在这里，那么下一刻，他们就应该满心欢喜地为彼此展开笑靥，互相依偎着倾听来自偏远村镇少男少女们无所顾忌的歌谣，在山风里沉沉入睡。

那些美好、安静，甚至可以说得上是甜蜜的画面就这么一闪一闪地出现在Arthur的脑海里，每一丝滑过浓黑发梢的风，和每一缕从他嘴角掠过去的微笑都如此鲜明地映在他的眼里，仿佛这一切都并不是这个身陷囹圄的落魄王子枉然的幻想，仿佛这一切，在这个低垂着视线的年轻人面前，都变得近在咫尺，触手可及。

他必须得停下来。

于是在Merlin修长而白得近乎透明的手指触碰到Arthur手臂上的伤口的一刻，Arthur的目光突然变得如同刀刃般锋利。Merlin似乎是瑟缩了一下，但是随之而来的，却是更加熟练、快捷的动作。Arthur看着那双就在离自己这么近的地方的手愣愣地有些出神。周身的冷硬空气不知道从什么时候开始变得温暖、柔和了一些。Merlin因为过于专注而靠近的面庞时不时会把湿热的鼻息喷洒到他的皮肤上，Arthur的脸颊有点发烧。

他几乎是立刻就则过头避开了视线，却刚好用余光撞上了Merlin询问的眼神。

"接下来…你可以坐下么？"Merlin的说话的声音不大，带着一点点沙哑意味的声线缓缓送进他耳里，明明只是第二次的交谈，却熟悉亲切到足以让他落泪。

Arthur冷着脸退后了几步，在坐到草堆上之后靠在了墙壁上。Merlin就跟过来跪在了他的身侧。

Merlin的指尖是冰凉的。Arthur这么想着，看着那双手一点一点把他的裤子卷起来，并且尽量不碰到伤口。他像是正面对着什么精致易碎的东西或者是某个爱哭的小姑娘，小心翼翼得过分。或许Arthur应该嘲笑他温柔得像个女孩，也或许，他就可以这么安静地坐在这里，任由这个叫做Merlin的小奴隶仔仔细细地用清水洗净伤口里夹杂着的灰尘，然后为他上药，为他包扎，仿佛把他当做了世上最重要的宝物。

这很奇怪。

这是Arthur脑子里第二次出现这句话。

这个孩子，给他的感觉，很奇怪。

他从没想过自己可以遇到这样一个人，对自己好，无缘无故地。

他不是Camelot里那些跟他一起吵吵闹闹着长大的骑士，不是从小就严厉但又慈爱的父亲，不是为他治疗的宫廷医师Gaius，不是跟他打跟他闹但还是打心眼里为他好的姐姐，甚至不是那个喜欢上他的小女仆Gwen.他和所有人都不一样。

他身上有某种特质，Arthur说不出来。

像是在心底里深深地坚信着某个理由的，他的眼神他的动作，都如此认真，如此肯定，盲目得如同跪坐在神殿上的信徒。

但，Arthur不是他的神，甚至不是任何人的神。他只是Camelot的王子，甚至还只能用过去时。所以，他不相信他，无法相信他，也不愿相信他。

Arthur Pendragon在心里一遍一遍地默念着这个句子，仿佛是在一遍一遍地加深自己的想法。

如今的他，会更加谨慎，更加防范。而且他知道，如果需要，他会更加冷漠。


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 04

"够了!"尖利的女声尚未隐去，金属器皿重重地摔在地上的声音就响彻了整个宫殿。"我受够了这些愚蠢的废物！他们为什么不去死？！"女人发白的指节紧紧攥住紫色的裙角，苍白的面颊和鲜艳的红唇尚且可以彰显她的美丽，可那双色素极淡的眼睛却只像是跳动着阴森的鬼火。"噢！对了！因为他们都是些该死的活死人！"女人的高跟鞋在铺着瓷砖的地板上发出刺耳的声响，她来回踱着步子，表情愤怒得像是发了疯的女巫。"你知道么？我现在倒真是希望他们是可以死的。"

"你应该冷静点，妹妹。"站在一边的金发女人皱起眉头。

Morgana定住脚步，勾起的嘴角突然绽放出一个艳丽的笑容，"如果这些士兵不是永生的，或许我还能杀两个以儆效尤。"

站在对面的Morgause看着妹妹的眼神有些难以置信，但是不得不承认的是她是喜悦的。以前的Morgana太过软弱了，但是现在，她的进步迅速地超过了她的想象。

"愤怒是可以理解的，妹妹，但你不该这么慌乱。"她走上前去扶住Morgana的肩膀，两个互相倚靠着的女人像是天下间任何一对普通的姐妹，亲密而温馨，"我们会找到他们的，Uther和Arthur都不会是我们的威胁。"

黑发的女人转过头来朝Morgause笑笑，眼里是一闪而逝的疲惫，"我想我只是太累了，姐姐。Uther并不是我所担心的，但是Arthur…你并不了解他。虽然他只是个白痴，但是他身上总有一种我说不出的东西，让我害怕。"

"那只是孤独，我的妹妹。Arthur Pendragon没有让你畏惧的理由。你比他强大，比他智慧，而且现在你还有我了，不是么？"她的语气温柔婉转，像是萦绕在空气里的低吟。她身上的一切都让Morgana感到舒适，感到自在。她觉得这或许是血脉的作用。

Morgana微微笑起来，掌心覆住了金发女人的手背。

上午的阳光从落地窗外照射进来，投映到姐妹的脸上，美艳而冰寒。

"又见面了，殿下。"坐在高位上的Hengenst这次把他们的见面地点定在了自己的大厅里，Arthur不明白是什么让他们的会面产生了这样的改变，但是Hengenst将要对他做出考验这一点，是不会变的。

站在Arthur身边的壮汉这时候缓缓退到一边，留下Arthur一人站在Hengenst能够直视的位置。"你就准备这么一天一天地拉我出来跟你的角斗士练手，直到证明我可以打败他们所有人？"Arthur抬起下巴，让自己的视线直接递进Hengenst眼里。

"噢，不。怎么会呢？"Hengenst用撑在椅子扶手上的指腹摩挲着下巴，"昨晚睡得还好么，殿下？"

Arthur的夜晚仍旧在那个阴冷潮湿的牢房里度过，他知道Hengenst想以此来摧毁他的意志，可是他不会那么轻易就被击垮的，他是Camelot的骑士，就算只为了尊严这么一个理由他也不会那么轻易放弃。"你知道无论怎么样，我都不可能参加你那愚蠢的比赛的。"Arthur眯起眼睛，蓝色的眸子里放出危险的光芒。

"噢，这一点，我们很快就会知道结果的。"Hengenst挑起眉毛，朝旁边打了个手势。

Arthur随着这个手势望向了站在Hengenst身后的Merlin，这才沿着他的视线找到了被侍从带进来的全副武装的瘦高男人。所以说这次他的对手只有一个。但是这个人的身形看起来并不像是很厉害的样子。Arthur皱起了眉头。对方虽然显然比他高，但是他的手臂上却并没有什么肌肉，从他走路的姿势来看，Arthur甚至不确定这个人有没有受过战斗训练。

"开始吧。"Hengenst在对手身后说道，显然是完全没有把Arthur的选择放在考虑范围内。

全副武装的男人猛地提剑朝他冲了过来。他的动作破绽太多，Arthur甚至没有花什么力气就把他击倒在了地上。这多多少少让他回忆起了自己还在挑选Camelot骑士的时候。那些贵族家的子弟们仗着血统高贵，以为自己迟早是要当上骑士，就懈怠练习，于是真到了Arthur考验他们的那一天，一个个简直不堪一击得可笑。

Arthur冷哼了一声，看着坐在地上的男人慢慢站起来，并没有这么快就放弃。至少他的恒心还是令人敬佩的。Arthur在心里补充道。

再次冲到Arthur面前的时候，男人的力量显然加大了不少。他甚至低吼着想要一招解决Arthur。男人一直都戴着面具，Arthur看不见他的表情，只是他知道，这个人的状态有些不对劲。尽管是毫无技巧的猛攻，男人不断加快的速度和持续加强的力道还是让Arthur产生了片刻的迟疑。他的防御渐渐变得吃力，原本想要让对方知难而退的动作也慢慢增强了攻击性。

于是再一次，男人被他狠狠摔到地上，这一次，男人甚至没有能够握住自己的武器。

这样，胜负就已经很明显了吧？事实上，从一开始，Arthur就不想把时间浪费在这里。但是，当他侧过脑袋，将视线转向Hengenst的时候，他看见的，是老人了然于心的微笑和Merlin越发忧虑的眼神。Arthur有那么一瞬间的分神。Merlin的眼睛似乎有什么奇特的力量，总能让他移不开视线。但是很快的，倒在地上的男人再次发起了进攻。

这不正常。Arthur已经开始不耐烦了。他很清楚自己下手时的力道，当然也清楚自己的拳脚和剑身能够起到的作用。可是，这个人就像是不知道疼痛一样地一次次被击倒，又一次次站起来，然后没有间断的攻击。一开始Arthur以为这个人是被施了什么魔法或者有什么特别的能力，可以男人加重得像是雷声一样的喘息和每一次被击中时痛苦的惨叫都显然不是装出来的。但是这样耗下去对Arthur并没有什么好处。他应该让这个人见识一下他的厉害了。

筋疲力尽的男人甩着胳膊冲过来的时候汗水撒得满地都是，他的动作没有章法，却并不难预测。于是下一刻，在男人接近的时候，Arthur猛地挥剑击掉了他的武器，随之以手肘攻击他的腹部，最后一拳打上了他的下巴。男人怔怔地坐在地上，还没有意识到发生了什么。但是Arthur知道，他现在浑身上下都应该疼得要命，刚刚那一拳很有可能击碎了男人的下巴，而他那只握剑的手，应该已经麻得什么都拿不起来了。他现在的状态，就只能被称之为"活着"而已。

"我们还要这样打到什么时候？"Arthur回头去问Hengenst，却再次迎上了老人饶有兴趣的笑脸。他讨厌这样的笑脸。

"我想我的意思应该很明确，这不是游戏，殿下。想要让打斗结束，结果只能是你死或者他死。当然，我更希望你活着。"

Arthur的表情明显愣了一会儿，他的声音突然大得吓人，"我不会就这么杀死无辜的人！"

Hengenst没有说话，他甚至端起了酒杯，似乎已经不在乎接下来的战况。

Arthur在余光里找到了Merlin的眼睛，那双跳动着亮蓝色火焰的眼睛。他现在明白Merlin真正的担忧是什么了。并不是怕他无法取胜，而是知道他无法取胜—如果他不杀了这个对手的话。

这是个无辜的人，他只是被命令了才来这么做。可是他不是自己的对手，他心里也应该清楚地。他可以选择放弃。

"嘿，不论你是谁，我希望你能放弃。停止攻击我，那么我就不会再攻击你了，好么？"Arthur伸出一只手指向男人，这或许是他现在能想出的最好的办法了。没有什么人会傻到拼命去对付一个自己对付不了的人，不是么？

对方站起身，在听到Arthur的话之后顿住了脚步。他的整个身体都一动不动地定在了那里，像是开始了犹豫。

这是个好兆头。Arthur微笑起来，准备上前与这位对手握手言和。这是骑士之间的礼仪，他知道这样并不合适，但是现在，也许并不是一味追求那些虚名的好时机。

可是他没有料到的是，对手在Arthur靠近到一定程度的时候突然发起了攻击。身体的本能比意志的反应时间要短得多，于是在Arthur找回意识的时候，长剑已经完整地刺进了男人的腹部。发出最后一声呜咽的男人抬起头，含着泪水的目光直直射进Arthur眼里，棕褐色的眼眸里泛起死亡的灰黑，没来得及落下的眼泪里是彻骨的绝望。

这不是他想要的结果。

这完全不是…

"很好。"Hengenst的声音打断了他的思绪，回荡在空气当中的鼓掌声一次一次地敲击在他的胸腔里，震动着他的心脏。每一个心跳都变得沉重不堪，巴掌声和心脏鼓动的声音交错着冲击他的耳膜，Arthur怔怔地张大了眼睛。

这不是他第一次杀人，但无疑是他最后悔的一次。

这个男人基本上可以算得上是平民…而他，就像个握着刀剑的屠夫…

"你可以回去休息了，殿下。我们的宣传做得不错，比赛的门票快要抢售一空了。"Hengenst接下来的话他没有听清，Arthur站在那里，身体像是被抽空了力气。他以前也错杀过一个对手，可是那是骑士之间的比赛，那是他国的王子在比赛结束之后还从背后偷袭他，那多多少少，可以说是那个人自作自受。可是这一次…他只是不明白他为什么不选择放弃。

牢房里的味道已经开始变得熟悉，与其说是适应，倒不如说是Arthur已经不愿意把时间花在抱怨那些难闻的气味上了。

自从离开Camelot之后他就没再洗过澡。逃亡的时候旅途中的灰尘就已经让人无法忍受，以往的每一次出猎至少还可以找到溪流，而且在荒野中的时间最多不超过一周。可是现在…长时间的旅途奔波和几天下来的打斗让汗水黏腻得在身上留下黑色的印记，前几天的大雨不但没有起到好的作用反而把这个情况愈演愈烈。最糟糕的却还是今天杀的那个男人。他觉得自己身上现在就像是沾满了那个人的味道，男人的汗水和他的混合在一起，和一路的尘土泥泞混合在一起，怎么也忘不掉。Arthur记得自己人生杀的第一个人，在那样广袤的树林里，被浅云遮挡住了部分的淡灰色阳光从树叶的间隙洒下来，落在那个人脸上，看着他的脸一点一点失去血色，深黑色的瞳孔缓慢地散开，然后在周身泛起冰冷的死气。他当时真的就那么愣住了。没有再考虑比赛的输赢，也没有再顾虑旁边会不会还有敌人，他只是怔怔地看着那个连名字也不知道的骑士为了一个名字叫荣誉的东西，奋力拼杀，然后死在了满地泥土落叶的荒野里。以败者的身份，所以永远不会再有人记住这个名字。除了他的家人，他的所爱，他们会记得这个人的名字，记得他曾经对他们许下的诺言，然后在夜里为他流泪，不愿被人发现。他们会暗暗地憎恨这个叫做Arthur Pendragon的人，因为他所谓的荣誉，沾满了这个人的鲜血。

牢房里突然出现的陌生气息让Arthur猛地警觉起来。他忽地站起身，看到了站在墙角的女人。

"谁…"嘴巴在意识反应过来之前就脱口而出，所以明明看清了对方美丽得令人惊艳的外表和那一身妖冶得甚至有些诡异的红裙子，他仍然问了一句不合时宜的话。"你是个巫师？"

"果然是Pendragon家的人。除了这个就不会说别的了？"女人从黑暗的墙角走出来，站到火光能够抵达的地方。Arthur这才看清，女人比他想象中更为白皙的皮肤和凝结得如同夏季天空的湛蓝色眼睛。她站在那里，笑容清浅，眼里却绽放着摄人心魄的光芒。

"你是谁？"Arthur直起身子，每一块肌肉都紧张起来。这并不是他见过的第一个巫师，但却是最让他不适的一个。她身上有种他无法识别的危险气息，让他不安。

"如果陈述我的名字能让你对今天的所作所为减少一点不安的话，那么，我是Nimuel."女人如此说着，微微颔首，优雅如同公主。

"你说什么？"与其说是不明白她的话，倒不如说是不明白她为什么会知道Arthur的事。

"还在想那个早就死过了气的男人？"她挑起一边的眉毛，"我倒不知道你是这么软弱的人。相比较之下，我更喜欢你父亲的那种果决。看来你更像你的母亲。"

"你认识我的父母？你到底是什么人？"Arthur皱起眉头，向前进了一步。

"知道我的身份，对你来讲，还不是时候。"Nimuel扬起下巴笑起来，"我只是受人之托，来给你捎个口信。"

"什么…"

"不要急于收回Camelot，你还没有准备好。而且，真的要收回Camelot，你还需要一个人。"

"我为什么要…"

"不要打断我，年轻的Pendragon，只用好好记住这个人的名字就好。他叫Emrys，如果你想要恢复身份，想要再次得到你的国家，那么只有Emrys，能够帮你达成愿望。"

Arthur大声笑起来，"他也是个巫师？"

Nimuel没有回答。只是脸上的笑容不再鲜明。

"你们这些巫师，总以为自己无所不能。其实，你们什么都不是，只不过是一群懂一点戏法就招摇撞骗的小丑。以为自己会那么一点唬人的把戏就真的能呼风唤雨了？我永远不会与巫师为伍，更不会求助于他们。"Arthur咬紧牙关，每一个字都铿锵有力。"你们没有责任感，没有荣誉，没有尊严，我真不明白你们是凭什么活在世界上的。就凭…"

他的话没有说完，Nimuel前伸的手臂突然凝聚起来的强大力量把他钉在墙上，每一寸皮肤都像是被固定住，胸腔无法扩展于是连呼吸都变得困难。Arthur张开嘴，却无法感受到空气的进入。眼球在眼眶中挤压着快要鼓出来，在他以为自己的身体会就这么爆炸的时候，压迫在身上的力量突然减弱了一些。

"为什么不杀了我？"他凭着仅存的一点气息问道。

"Arthur Pendragon，你的命从来不该丧于我的手中。"Nimuel向他靠近了一点，"你不仅没有你父亲的果决，同时也没有他的智慧。才杀一个人就变得这么无能？这样你要怎么收回Camelot？真不明白Emrys到底为什么会想帮助你这种人。"

"看来你不太喜欢他的主意？放心吧，我也不会接受他的帮助的！"

"这件事就不由我说了算了。"她的笑容再次爬上脸庞。"跟你的谈话还算愉快，王子殿下。"在最后一句话的尾音消失在空气里的时候，Nimuel的身体也就此消失不见。Arthur怔怔地看着空无一物的牢房，只有浑身的酸痛感告诉他，刚刚的一切都不是梦境。


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 05

楼梯上再次传来脚步声。从转角钻出来的火光照亮了小半边墙壁，Arthur不得不抬起眉毛，看到Merlin提着布包走下来。

拿出钥匙打开牢门，Arthur这才注意到这次Merlin的身后并没有跟着负责看守的壮汉。半掩着牢门走进来，Merlin在他身边蹲下，往他怀里塞了一包东西。

Arthur没有说话，Merlin似乎也没有要开口的意思。清瘦的男孩站起身走到墙边，扒开了地上的枯草之后从腋下抽出几根蜡烛放好，接着一一点燃。安静、宁谧，没有一丝言语。像是熟识的好友。Arthur皱了皱眉头，转过脑袋看向半掩的牢门，不明白为什么自己没有一点想要逃出去的意思。Merlin完成了手头的事情之后就又走回来，在Arthur身边抱着膝盖坐下，接着咬住下嘴唇，犹犹豫豫地嘀咕了一句："吃的。"然后就低下头再不说话。

Arthur垂下目光望了一眼摊开在怀里的布包，打开包裹的里是零零散散地放着的面包和香肠。尽管已经凉了，却还是能够一眼看出不是自己应该得到的食物。Arthur抬起头，后脑勺靠在了墙壁上，他知道这孩子有话要说，只是还没有鼓起勇气。

"也许…你想找人谈谈。"终于，在沉默了将近五分钟之后，Merlin忍不住开口了。

"你想要我说什么？"Arthur没有看他但是仍旧做出了回应。

"今天，跟你比试的那个人，他…"

"我不明白他为什么不愿意投降。我的意思已经很明确了，只要他认输，我就会放过他。"Arthur突然提高了音调，注视着Merlin的眼眸里燃烧起怒火。

Merlin回望过来，轻轻皱着眉头的表情有些胆怯，"那不是他愿意的。Hengenst对他作出过承诺，如果他认输，一样也是死。可是如果他赢了，他就能获得自由和三枚金币。"

Arthur眼里的怒气突然弱下去。

"我猜…他并没有什么选择…不是么？"Merlin低下头，睫毛在火光里颤动起来。

"他为了让我杀一个无辜的人，对别人许下了这样的承诺？"Arthur语气冰冷，凝聚的视线定在牢门的缝隙上。

Merlin没有回答。当然他也不需要回答。Arthur这么问只不过是不能接受现实而已，并不是真正的问句。

"为什么？"他收回目光望向Merlin，"杀死一个无辜的人，对他有什么好处？"

"对他，没有。"Merlin并没有抬头，于是嘴唇就会在说话的时候微微撅起来，"但是这个人可以让你变得狠心，变得不在乎你杀的人是不是无辜。"

"那么我接下来就不会再还手。"

"那样别人就会杀了你。"Merlin抬起头，语气突然变得坚定。

Arthur眯起眼睛，一时间找不到言语。与其说是不知道如何回应这样的话，不如说是不相信这样的话会从Merlin嘴里说来。这个有着苍白面容，乌黑头发的孩子，这个眼睛如海洋一般湛蓝的孩子，会如此狠绝地说出取掉他人性命的言论。

"但那样并不符合骑士准则。"Arthur冷着脸回答了一句，开始怀疑自己对这个看起来单纯的孩子是不是太没有戒备了。

"骑士准则？"Merlin小声念了一遍，忽然轻笑着摇起头，"还真是被宠坏了的王子殿下。你遵守你的骑士准则，然后Hengenst让随便什么人来杀了你。我想知道，王子殿下的命就只值三个金币么？"

"那你为什么不告诉我一个好一点的理由，让我不现在就逃出这个鬼地方？"Arthur坐直身子，语气里没有玩笑的意思。

Merlin的身体突然绷紧了一些，他的眼眶微微扩大，但是随之又平静下来。"你很清楚，因为那样我就会死。"

"可是你刚才还说我应该为了自己牺牲一下其他人，不是么？Merlin."Arthur挑起一边的没毛，语气变得轻佻起来。坐在对面的Merlin的脸色突然变得煞白，他紧紧咬住嘴唇，眼里的火光像是快要烧起来。

在瞪视了些许时间之后，他猛地站起身子，朝牢门走了过去。

"Merlin！"Arthur的叫声让他停下了脚步，"把你的东西带走。"他随手将怀中的包裹扔到Merlin脚边，看到那个清瘦的背脊凝滞的瞬间，和他蹲下身子把东西收好直到离开，终究没有再看Arthur一眼。

不知道是他的错觉还是这个叫Merlin的孩子真的比他想象中要脆弱得多，他觉得自己看到了举着火把的Merlin离开时泛红的眼角里隐隐的泪光，可是，那也有可能是火焰造成的假象，不是么？

阳光耀眼得炫目，Arthur Pendragon站在缓缓升起的铁门之后，面前是容纳了上千观众的角斗场。站在身旁的壮汉暴起全身的肌肉，拉动锁链的时候喉咙里发出低沉的吼声，锈迹斑斑的铁门渐渐离开视线，轰隆而尖利的响声和着空气里震耳的呼声，Arthur皱起眉头，出乎意料地手足无措。

"该你上场了，美人。"壮汉把铁链栓到一边之后抱着胳膊对Arthur说道。

也许Arthur是打败了那么几个人，也许他的剑术确实超群，但是在这样的狼群中，再怎么技艺高超的猎人也不过是身陷囹圄的囚徒。Arthur上前几步，身上的重铠把背脊硌得生疼。这让他怀念起他长穿的锁子甲，或许他应该好好奖赏一下那位宫廷铸造师，当然，前提是如果他还有机会的话。

金发王子走到场中站定，抬头看见的是如同山峰一样的人群。那些穿着破布衣衫的平民用一个月攒下来的几枚钱币来到这里，观赏人类之间的厮杀，像是可以从中获得什么乐趣。他们不再是Arthur印象中辛勤劳作，然而收成欠佳的农人，也不像是跪着祈求士兵少收些赋税的弱者，他们是这里的主人，他们决定着败者的生死。

属于平民的善良在此时似乎显得可笑，他甚至无法想象这些与他的父亲曾经统治着的人民并无二样。就像是远远地看见了一幅破旧的画卷，还在惋惜慨叹它没有得到珍惜就陡然掀起看见了掩盖其下的蛀虫，愤怒且悲哀。

Arthur没有说话，站在场中，他的呼吸似乎变得急促起来。弥漫在空气里慢慢凝聚起来的沙尘随着鼻腔进入肺叶，周身渐渐腾升起来的杀气和冬天的寒风一样不可阻挡。他大吼着回身，用刚从腰间抽出的重剑格挡住由身后扑来的攻击。带着牛头饰物的对手被加上了野蛮和力量的释义，于是就算对手本身并不可怕，他们所带来的恐惧也比平日里的敌人要来得鲜明。

用第一剑格挡住对方的巨斧，第二剑就已经嵌入了对手的胸腹。前进的脚步如同鬼魅的影子，第二个敌人的斧子还在空中，Arthur的剑就已经刺穿了他的身体。接下来的两个人似乎是早早地做好了准备，他们同时发出的攻击让Arthur措手不及，然而速度从来都是他引以为豪的强项。Arthur转过身，猛然甩出的双肘狠狠地击向了两人的后颈。被强大力道击中的两人踉跄着脚步摔到地上，眩晕感让他们无法及时反应地站起来。然而Arthur却只是将重剑举到了空中。

看台之上的观众爆发出雷鸣般的怒吼，坐在正席上的乡绅土豪们举起酒杯，大喊起Arthur的名字。

"干掉他们啊，王子殿下！"

"让他们尝尝脑袋落地的滋味儿！"

他听见人群里有人在大吼。

Arthur愣愣地站定，手臂因为长时间的高举而酸痛起来。他皱起眉头，突然觉得有一双视线紧紧盯着他的背脊，把后颈烧得火热。他想要回头去看，可是在放下长剑的一刻，缓过神来的对手从地面上支撑着爬起来。Arthur侧身对着他们，那两双从牛头钢盔里射出来的眼光没有要停战的意思。

赤着胳膊的战士再次举起手中的巨斧，身体变得紧张而戒备。Arthur只好再次摆出迎战的姿势，尽管他知道作为比武，最好的时机已经过去。这两个对手并没有选择迎面扑上来，他们的脚步缓缓移开，像是绕着Arthur画出圆圈。节奏在此时变得至关重要。Arthur的目光紧盯着移动的两人，心脏跳动的声音震耳欲聋，身体因为战斗的本能而完全紧张起来，后颈的汗毛在冷风吹过的时候直直竖立，Arthur一动不动，身体静止地像是生长在地上的树木。

先前被打倒的敌人并没有死去，还能维持战斗的两人缓缓移动到Arthur身体两侧，属于战士的本能让他躬下身，躲开突然挥过来的两道袭击。Arthur猛地退开，长长的剑刃敲碎了遮挡在铁甲之后的骨骼，两个敌人应声倒下。

观众席里突然爆发出雷鸣般的呼吼，所有人都从座位上站起来，高举双臂，像是朝圣的旅人，对Arthur致以敬意。站在角斗场中间的年轻人抬起头，周身是涌动着的人潮和震耳欲聋的喊声。他抬起头，冬季的阳光并不算刺目，他却无法看清哪怕一个人的脸。他们聚集在那里，大喊着Arthur不能听懂的词汇，声音里是对武力和杀戮的憧憬。他们想要鲜血，想要生命，想要用别人的悲哀平息自己的愤怒。

Arthur突然觉得世界很陌生，像是从不曾来过。这不是他所熟悉的那个地方，平民因为丰收而露出欣喜的笑靥，骑士因为尊严而活得骄傲。这里是野兽的国度，人们互相捕杀撕咬，直到在存活以外，获得愉悦。

背脊上突然攀爬起阵阵寒意，Arthur回过头，终于找到人群中炙热眼光的主人。

静谧如同湖泊，深蓝如同宝石。只是匆忙的一次瞥见，Arthur的注意力很快被人群的声响转移开来，男人们握着拳头做出拇指向下的姿势。"杀—杀—杀—"吼声像是可以形成强烈的波动传进人的心里，连双手都不受自己控制。

Arthur的脚步几乎是没有意识地挪动到了躺在地上的一个角斗士身边，他举起剑，太阳的光线在男人所戴的头饰上反射出光芒，让他无法看清对方的眼睛。剑身破开盔甲和皮肉的时候很轻松，就连体内的肌肉骨骼也一并斩断。手中轻微的阻力和随之发出的清脆响声像是雷声一样地在Arthur耳朵里回响。他什么都听不见了。身体僵硬如同失去意念的死尸，他走到第二个人身边，挥剑砍下了第二个人的头颅。

世界变成了白茫茫的一片。没有色彩，没有声音。只有鼻腔里弥漫着的，刺痛眼球的血腥味和冰冷的双手上隐约可触的痛觉。

后颈上的灼烧感突然强烈起来，忽然的疼痛让Arthur猛地吸了一口气，他怔怔地张大眼睛，看着手中沾满血液的长剑和躺在脚下不断求饶的角斗士，仿佛刚刚回过神来，Arthur无力地后退了几步，再次抬头，观众的欢呼声只是更加热烈了。Merlin还站在原本的位置，只是眼里涌动的情绪像是无法捕捉的暗流，让他几乎要泛起泪来。

Arthur低下头，他努力地在周身寻找着那个进场时的入口，好像辨别方向也已经不是易事。他终于找到了那扇门。站定身子，一把将剑插到地上，Arthur摇摇晃晃地走了过去。守门的壮汉并不愿意帮他开门，而身后如潮的声响像是无法逃脱的猛兽，追赶在他身后咆哮。

门突然被打开了，即使那个壮汉没有用一丝力气，甚至是没有做出拉动绳索的动作。铁门升上去，像是有了生命。

Arthur却已经没办法顾及这样的怪事。他提起步子走进去，摇晃着的身体像是失去意志的尸体。


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 06

两个壮汉提着青年的胳膊，半跑下楼梯，在到达牢房门口的时候扔垃圾一样地把他甩进了牢里，锁上门离开了。满头大汗的金发青年摔在地上，脸颊被地上的枯草硌得生疼。突然撞击到下颚的冷硬感让他闷哼了一声，身上的剧烈痛觉突然被唤醒般地发作起来。

鞭笞过后热辣灼烧的伤口在前胸后背聚集，冰冷的水又让身体冻得瑟瑟发抖，脑袋里像是包了一块巨石，疼痛沉重得让他无法思考。在比赛之后还能勉强支撑的体力在被几名壮汉拖进地窖之后就变得荡然无存，Hengenst选择在这时候出面，用皮鞭和冷水来折磨他显然是个再好不过的选择。

"你听过这么一个说法么，王子殿下？"Hengenst在抽打出第十五鞭的时候说道，"农人想要他们的驴前行，就在它前面放一根胡萝卜，并在他身后挥舞棒子。胡萝卜我是可以给你，可是你好像对它不感兴趣，所以我想是时候在后面加把劲了。"

Arthur没有说话，冷汗从额头上雨瀑般地落下，他抬起眼皮从狭窄的缝隙当中看见Hengenst笑得不失风度，像极了宴会之上虚情假意的贵族们。但是，真正抓住Arthur的眼球的，还是站在Hengenst后面的那个人。

笔直地，一动不动地站在那里的黑发青年似乎是全身都已经僵硬了，唯独脸上还是维持着不动声色的样子。他像是尽力抿着嘴唇不让自己出声，却又像是竭力不准让自己看起来不那么紧绷地放松着唇线。脸上的血色明明已经褪得看不出来，视线却还是直直地对着Arthur的眼睛，像是不愿意错过他眼里能够流露出的每一丝痛苦。

尽管是在这样的情况下，Arthur还是管不住自己的想要冷笑的神经，哼出了声。

"王子殿下不认同么？"Hengenst微微颔首，作出了谦卑的姿势。

Arthur把头偏过去，不再理他。Hengenst笑了笑，开始继续手头的工作。

鞭子抽打在Arthur身上的时候发出沉闷的响声，每一次肌体与鞭身的接触都像是将利刃从皮肤上狠狠切过。Arthur咬住牙关，闷哼却还是从喉咙里泄出来。疼痛让他失去意识，下一刻就会有整盆的冷水冲进鼻腔，在他呛得咳嗽的同时，抽落的皮鞭让他大叫，可是没有几下，他又会再次收住声线。

Arthur再没有回头，他不想看见Merlin的表情，可是又无法不去看他。于是身体像是无法控制地搜寻每一个可以打破的空隙，比如，他的余光。Merlin仍旧站在之前的地点，下巴没有自觉地上扬了一些。他睁大眼睛，烛火把他的视线照得发亮。他想他是要哭了。

趴在地上的滋味并不好受，可Arthur还是没有要起来的意思。他的脑子里装满了Merlin那时候的表情，突然后悔自己为什么没有看得清楚些，就不用到现在来一遍一遍地回想，看自己哪里记得不对。他本来以为Merlin会跟着押送他的人一起下来，然后毫不客气地嘲笑他的狼狈。可是当壮汉将他拖拽着经过Merlin身边的时候，Merlin连看都没有看他一眼。

Arthur吃吃地笑起来，在那些追随着父亲逃亡的日子里，他一遍一遍地回溯的，是大军破城之时每个士兵脸上空白的表情，他花了多少时间去分辨燃烧城池的火光与地面上成河的鲜血。然而现在，他只是趴在这里，狗一样的姿势，心里惦记的全是一个只知道名字的男仆。小时候Gaius也跟他讲过命运的事，Arthur一直都是不信的。可是这一刻，他突然觉得自己需要让步。命不是不存在，只是他赢不了。

眼皮开始发沉了，疼痛却让他睡不着觉。胸口被压着的感觉实在不好受，Arthur尽量大口地呼吸着空气，而哪怕是这样的动作都会扯动伤口引发痛觉。

楼道里急急忙忙的脚步声把泥土灰震得瑟瑟地往下掉，却在快要接近楼梯口的时候兀地停下来。Arthur半睁开眼睛，看见一个瘦高的身影轻手轻脚地下来了。

牢房里原本剩下的一点灯火早就燃尽，Merlin手上的火把就成了黑暗中唯一的光线。他四处打量着确定没有旁人之后才慌里慌张地掏出钥匙，打开了牢门。

"Arthur."他小跑到Arthur身边蹲下，低声叫着他的时候用空闲的一只手推搡他的肩膀，"Arthur，你怎么样了？"火光照在Merlin脸上，暖黄的光线把他的皮肤映成温和的颜色，蓝色的眼睛亮得出奇。

不知道是不是错觉，Arthur觉得他的声音听起来有点着急，或者更准确地说，该是担心。

"还没死。"Arthur提起嗓子回了他一句，声音沙哑得连自己都快要不认得。随即呛得咳嗽起来的动作似乎让Merlin松了一口气。

"我来帮你。"Merlin迅速站起身把火把插到一边，再跑过来蹲到Arthur身侧。伏下身，一只手扶住他的肩膀，把他翻了过来。

背后的伤并不比胸口的好多少，所以刚一翻过身，Arthur就闷哼起来。

"抱歉。"Merlin小声说着，用手臂抱住膝盖。

"没事。"Arthur随口应了一句，突然看到了Merlin的表情。这是让他说不出话的表情。Merlin的嘴巴微微地翘着，深蓝色的眼眸几乎让他窒息。他的神态是那么认真，却让人猜不透他到底在想什么。如果Arthur没有记错的话，他们上次见面的结尾可并不怎么友善。但是他却无法在Merlin眼里找到"责怪"一类的感情。

"你没有杀死他们。"Merlin突然说了一句。

"嗯？"Arthur想得有些出神，但还是及时地捉到了话语的尾音。

"你没有杀他们。为什么？"

Arthur咧开嘴来笑，"我想这件事我比你清楚。我才是那个为此挨了鞭子的人。"

"我想知道理由。"Merlin的声音变得坚决，额上的眉头也微微皱起来。

"因为不想。"他偏过头去看他，"因为我不会为了娱乐观众去伤害那些无辜的人。"

"但是你差点被打死。"Merlin似乎有点生气了。

"我知道。"Arthur呼出一口气，视线转移到天花板上。"但是我是个骑士，我要对得起自己的荣誉。"

"荣誉。"Merlin猛地哼出声来，整个身体的重心突然向后坐在了地上，他侧过头把脸转到Arthur看不见的方向，"荣誉？"Arthur听见他重复了一遍，接着是低沉沙哑的笑声。背对着自己的瘦削肩膀轻轻颤动着，像是乐不可支的模样。"真是娇生惯养的王子。"

"嘿！"Arthur打断他，"我可没有娇生惯养。"

Merlin回过头，嘴角只剩下一点温和的笑意，他突然把手伸向Arthur，掌心覆上他的额头。Arthur愣了愣，不解地撅起嘴巴。Merlin的手心带着凉意，修长的手指帮他把黏在额头上的发丝拨开，然后又在Arthur脸上停留了一下，才把手收了回去。

仅仅只是这样短暂的触碰，Arthur都可以感到心脏快要冲出胸口的搏动。他紧紧咬住牙齿，脸上被Merlin碰到过的地方像是火焰般地灼烧起来。如果他不是像现在这样完全没有力气，他或许会立马跳起来把Merlin抱进怀里。但是这样的想法本身就已经足够让他惊讶了。

Merlin脸上的笑容慢慢褪去，他长长地叹出一口气，湖蓝色的眼睛罩上悲伤的神色。

"我带了药来，但是我不确定能不能起到什么作用。"

"你的医术是让人很难想象。"Arthur挑起了一边的眉毛。

"嘿！你又不知道！"Merlin再次笑起来。

Arthur也笑了。他抬起手臂，揉了揉Merlin的头发。过于亲密的动作让他在收回了手之后才感到突如其来的诧异，但是Merlin却好像并不在意。事实上，他的动作也好，Merlin的反应也好，一切都进行得那么自然，那么纯粹。像是上演过千万次，又像是每个初次那样令人心悸。呆呆地望着Merlin的笑脸，Arthur安下心来。他突然觉得这样也没有什么不好，有他在，有Merlin在，就好像世界上没有什么困难是度不过去的。这样的想法很奇怪，但是Arthur没办法停止思考他和Merlin的未来。他想着自己离开Hengenst的那一天，想着自己或许会带上Merlin。因为仅仅只是这么短暂的相处，他已经开始无法想象生命里没有Merlin的样子。

"我很抱歉。"Arthur突然说道。

"什么？"Merlin抬起眉毛。

"我很抱歉，上次说的话。我不该那么过分的。"

Merlin突然愣住了，脸上的惊讶清晰可见。

"好吧，本王子是没道过歉，你要笑就笑好了。"Arthur皱起鼻子，语气变得轻佻起来。

"谢谢。"Merlin抿起嘴唇，嘴角扬起浅笑。

"我想你是想说，没关系？"Arthur已经彻底搞不清Merlin的想法了。

"我把药留下，抱歉不能给你上药，我不能久待。"Merlin把药瓶塞进Arthur手心里，随即站起身，"我得走了。你自己保重。"

Merlin从Arthur身边绕过去，走向门口。

"Merlin."在他走到门边的时候Arthur突然叫住了他，Merlin回过头，看着躺在地上的金发青年。"谢谢。"

"让我看看，这躺在地上的是谁？噢，这不是我们尊贵的王子殿下Arthur Pendragon么？"

睡梦之中的Arthur被吵醒，漆黑的牢房里响起一个女人的声音。"Nimuel？"

"看来殿下还记得我。"她走到Arthur身边俯视他的脸庞，尽管看不见她的表情，Arthur却很肯定她是笑着的。他想站起来，可是现在或许并不是个好时机。"你大半夜的过来就是为了跟我聊天？"

"噢，相信我，我比你还不愿意大半夜的出现在这里。"Nimuel沉下声线，"我是更倾向于让你自生自灭的。"

"谢谢你的建议，但是我想我还没那么容易死。"

Nimuel蹲下身，指尖抚上Arthur的胸膛，"我可没有你这么确定。"她笑起来，"或者我应该说，Emrys也没有你这么确定？"

"又是Emrys…"Arthur已经开始变得不耐烦了。

"如果不是他大半夜的叫我过来救你，你以为我为什么这么好心？"

"他怎么知道…噢，我又何必问。肯定又是巫师的什么把戏。但是介意我问一句么小姐，这位Emrys为什么这么在乎我的死活？"Arthur试着在黑暗中找到Nimuel的眼睛，可是没过多久就发现那是徒劳的。

"这个，不由我来告诉你。事实上，你也还只是处在试验期。能不能得到Emrys真正的帮助，我想，还有待观察。"

"什么观察？"Arthur皱起眉头，"真受不了你们这些巫师的疯言疯语。"

"好了。是时候结束闲聊了。"Nimuel放在Arthur身上的手突然加了几分力道，黑暗中突然出现的两道金光让Arthur找到了她的眼睛。然而，来不及反抗，身体就被冰冷的寒意充满。所有的伤口都在这一刻剧烈疼痛起来，像是用利刃把原本快要愈合的伤痕猛地划开。Arthur大叫出声，身体因为剧痛不由自主地抽搐。他用尽全力捉住Nimuel的手腕，却无法制止女巫手中的动作。

猛地把手抽开，Nimuel倏地站起身。"我想，我也不能指望你向我道谢了。不过，我愿意祝福你通过Emrys的考验。但愿你能把握住自己的命运，王子殿下。毕竟，那对你来说是个不错的选择。"Nimuel消失在了空气里，Arthur坐起身，发现身上的伤口都不见了。


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 07

身着重铠的骑士脚步急促，脸上强压下来的镇定表情在掀帘进账的那一刻终于完全崩开。

"陛下."骑士的进入打断了围在桌边众人的谈话，被称作陛下的男人抬起头，看向站在帐帘下喘气的骑士。"Sir Leon."

"陛下，我们打听到了Arthur的消息。"

帐内的所有人都在这一刻屏住呼吸，他们缓缓侧过头交换着眼神，最后才把视线落到他们的君主身上。那个银灰发色，坚韧沉默的男人，微微张大了眼睛，原本放在地图上的手指似乎是下意识地紧绷起来。"往下说。"他低声命令道。

几乎是所有人都在这时候咽了口唾沫。这个名为Leon的年轻骑士带来的消息实在太重要，王子的生死决定了这次逃亡的意义，甚至决定了他们所有人的命运。

Leon愣了一下，并没有立刻继续下去。

这并不是个好兆头。

Uther微微皱起眉头，终于把除了Leon之外的所有人都赶出了帐外。

"你可以继续了，骑士。"Uther在说完这句话之后深深吸了一口气。就算是Leon也看得出来，他们的国王在这次逃亡当中已经筋疲力尽。他需要一个好消息，需要一个让他可以坚持下去的理由。

"我们不能确定王子殿下是否还活着。"这是Leon选择说出口的第一句话，也是他能够给出的最好答案。"但是如果他还活着，那么他就有可能在Lord Cenred的领地。"

"Cenred…"Uther闭上眼睛转过身，但随即又平稳了呼吸。"消息准确么？"

"是从附近城镇的酒馆打听到的。虽然在Cenred的领地内，但是距离他们的城堡还很远。而且…照理来讲，Cenred现在还在Camelot。"Leon说着点头行了一个礼。

"我们应该回头，"Uther将双手架在腰上，"我们要往回走，去接他。"

"陛下."Leon再次打断了他，"无意冒犯，但是我并不认为这是个好主意。从我们打听到的消息来看，王子殿下现在可能被抓去做了角斗士。"

"角斗士？"Uther沉下声调，"我以为那是早就被废除了的。"

"只是在Camelot境内，陛下"Leon沉声回答，"事实上，在大多数国家，角斗士的存在都被看做习以为常。只要贿赂一定的金钱，官员就可以对他们的比赛睁一只眼闭一只眼。"

Uther皱起眉头，并没有回应Leon的视线。他甚至彻底背过身，在帐子里来回走了两遍才终于抬起头对Leon说道："接下来我要你做的事可能会比较困难，也可能会让你送命，但是即使这样，你也能毫不疏忽地履行你的职责，完成我布置的任务么？"Uther的语气强硬得不容置疑，但是礼貌的用语又显示出了这个国王能够做出的最大让步。

骑士俯身，用绝对的忠诚回应国王的信任。

"我希望你选出两个你可以托付性命的帮手，去把Arthur带回来。"Uther的右手按上Leon的肩膀，苍老的瞳仁里绽放着骇人的光。"我希望你可以把Arthur完完整整地带到我身边，不惜一切代价。"**************************************************************************************

阳光像是被染成金黄色的湖水，散发着闪亮耀眼的刺目光线，从肉眼看不见的地方缓缓浮起，顺着嶙峋的岩石滑开。它像是有生命般地从尖尖的山角冒出头来，匍匐着靠近冰冷的空气，靠近拥堵的人群。浸湿山坡，浸湿树木，浸湿每个站在地面上的人，把他们染成金色，像是可以欺骗世界，告诉它，它是美好的。

Arthur站在那里的时候感到惊异。他很久没有看到过阳光晴好的日子，像是不曾注意到世界的明亮。他安静地皱着鼻子，等待身后不明身份的人拉住他的手臂，把他带到场地中间，把他推向Hengenst.

"早上好，王子殿下。"他对Arthur说，像是昨晚的鞭笞和折磨都不曾存在过。"休息得怎么样？"

Arthur站定身形，将愤怒的视线直直递进他眼里。他不会轻易示弱，至少不是在这个人面前。

"看来你休息得不错。"Hengenst笑起来，"今天是个大日子。你得看看你的同伴们了，老是一个人待着，不利于人际交往。"Hengenst不再看他，而是把视线转到了Arthur身后的人群身上。一个挥着巨大木棍站在场地中央的男人等待着每一个排在队列中的角斗士走上前来，然后对他的攻击做出一点愤怒之后的反抗或者是绝望之下的哭喊，他们会因为不同的反应被做上不同的记号，像是没有人性的牲口，在被打上标记的一刻起就只是供人类观赏的玩物，甚至是没有生命的木偶。

"看啊，殿下，每个人都有自己的命运。也许你不能决定它，但你还是可以用现有的力量左右它。仁慈是存在的，因为至少每个人都还有选择的机会。"Hengenst伏在Arthur耳边，声音阴沉得仿佛来自地狱。"你也有选择的机会，孩子。你甚至有比他们更加自由的选择。只是不要反抗命运，因为命运…那是连神都无法左右的选项。"

Hengenst的话让Arthur背脊发凉，他觉得自己全身的汗毛都要在这一刻竖起来了。心跳没有由来地加快，身体似乎误以为自己身处战场地血脉喷张。每一块骨骼肌肉都下意识地紧绷着，仿佛随时可以进入战斗。Arthur加深呼吸，从现在开始每一刻都有可能成为他将理智抛开，把身体交给直觉的时刻。他紧紧攥住双拳，心跳声在耳膜里响亮得吓人。眼前属于奴隶狰狞的面孔和胡乱的反击都变得遥远，他突然很想看见Merlin。是的，Merlin在哪里？他想见他，只想见他。

但是Hengenst的声音再次在耳后响起。"我想对你的宣传已经做得足够好了。接下来就得看你的表现了。"

他的话的意思是，Arthur应该来场正式的比赛了。而他也正像他说的那样，为Arthur准备好了一场比赛。

这是Arthur第一次到除了自己的"房间"和这块空地以外的空间来。事实上Hengenst所拥有的财产远比Arthur想象中要庞大。比如他现在正身处的这个地下室。被打上记号的角斗士排成两条队伍站在仆人们面前，因为身上的记号不同而被束缚于同一个锁链。充斥着男人汗水酸臭和被泥土灰尘搅得浑浊的空气让Arthur忍不住地想要皱起眉头，但是这个时候，他的手已经被人拉开，沉重的钝痛感之后，粗大的铁环紧紧锁住了右臂，铁链的另一头连接着的是一个让Arthur仰首的大个子。

Arthur皱起鼻子，还没来得及开口，就被推向了零零散散排成两列的队伍，大个子的男人站在他的右侧，用同样好奇的眼光打量了他一番之后愣愣地把头侧过去了。Arthur在对方的反应之下挑了挑眉毛，脚步随即被队伍带到狭窄而拥挤的走廊里。

与人群更加近距离的接触让空气里强烈的酸臭味更加浓重了一些，原本因为冬季的阴冷空气而降下来的刺鼻感又被潮湿的地下室填补回来。这让Arthur记起了自己训练骑士们的时候。尽管每天的训练都会让男人们大汗淋漓，但就算是同样浑身湿透的Arthur在那个时候也只能承受与骑士们进行最简单的礼貌性的肢体交流。现在的情况多少是有点让Arthur吃惊的，但是即使是他也不会选择在现在这个时间点抱怨空气里的气味。

沉重的脚步声从身后响起，Arthur侧过头，余光刚好可以看到Hengenst带着仆从们走进来。

"今天是你们的第一战。"这是他停住脚步之后的第一句话。"你们每个人都有自己的过去，也许是你喜欢的，也许是你憎恶的，但是因为某些理由，生命的轨迹选择了新的路口，你们站在与以往完全不同的起点上，无论它是否是你想要的。"来自头顶的呼吼声渐渐变得响亮，人群疯狂的踩踏让灰尘雨雾般地落下，挥洒在战士们的脸上。刺耳的音乐像是在头顶盘旋不去的苍蝇，尖利的声响是鼓动观众的号角，然而对于角斗士们来讲，它的存在不会比使人焦虑更有意义。Hengenst的声音却像是沉睡着的古老篇章般缓缓响起，让大家不得不凝神去听。这是他们的第一场比赛，如若不能生还，那么必将死亡。他走到男人们身前踱步，声音雄浑仿佛宣读着庄严的誓词。"你们会举起你们能够得到的武器—因为那是你无法选择的命运，但是你们可以用尽全力，可以浴血奋战或是弃械投降。你们会死，但是你们可以选择面对死亡的方式。"

Hengenst的话像是雷鸣。Arthur低下头，目光凝聚在满是黄色泥土的地面上。来自头顶的观众的呼吼震耳欲聋，人群嘶吼着杀戮的字眼，声音像是不会断绝。他从来没有想到过自己也会有这样一天。他是Camelot的王子，他为自己的荣耀参加比赛，为自己的国家参加比武，也为赢得父亲赞许的眼光拼杀，那些，才是他的命运。那些，才是他战斗的理由。国家、人民、骄傲，Camelot的王子所视乎生命的一切。然而这些冠冕的理由都已经改变不了他已沦为奴隶的事实。他只是被人涂上了标记的野狗，平日里为铁链所束缚，在需要的时候便被放到空地中，与别的野狗相互撕咬。他们撕咬，不为那些像是可以闪着金光的骑士精神，不为贵族们精致得近乎华美的荣耀，只是为了生存，生存或是卑微地死亡。

被塞到Arthur手上的是一把已经被磨出裂痕的木盾。而身边的大个子则得到了一把快要生锈的铁剑。事实上，每对像他们这样被锁住的角斗士都得到了一样的武器。

"我知道你是用剑的高手，殿下。"Hengenst走到Arthur 身边，"可是不知道你用盾是不是和用剑一样厉害。"

队伍开始缓慢地向前移动，Arthur没有回应Hengenst的视线，只是昂起头迈动步伐。深长的走廊过后，破旧木门的缝隙里透出耀眼的微光。Arthur身前的男人发出连续破碎的声响，过了一会儿Arthur才意识到那是男人牙根发颤的声音。他稍稍皱起眉头，在想出更多言语之前抿住了嘴唇。

木门被打开，阳光火焰一样地喷射进来，把Arthur的眼睛烧得发疼。第一个冲出去的男人瞬间被削去头颅，站在门外等待的带着牛头饰物的对手挥舞着流星锤，用过人的臂力击碎战士的前额。鲜血和脑浆从破损的骨骼中喷涌而出，混合着耀眼的光线飞舞在视线里。Arthur眯起眼睛，在身边的同伴被乱剑劈砍之前借着臂力把他拉出了包围圈。对方总共有二十人，而他们只有七对—那还是在已经失去了两名战士之前。相比较于对方精良的武器，他们的装备看起来就像是任人宰割的羔羊。

握着长剑的一方很快因为举盾者的碍事而变得焦躁，举盾者也因为同伴的嫌恶而失去原本应有的保护。鲜血的气息很快就和花粉一样漂浮在空气里，刺激着人们的鼻腔和眼膜。来自观众席上的呼吼大浪一般地席卷过来，"杀，杀，杀！"他们像是不知疲倦地嘶吼着，高举的双拳似乎象征着力量。被斗士的鲜血染红的眼眸让他们看起来像是沉溺杀戮的野兽。他们并不懂得杀戮，只是一味地渴望血腥和视觉上的欢愉。他们放声嘶吼着野蛮的字眼，却根本不明白死亡的悲哀。他们乐于看到同类被杀害，只因为他们高坐于观众席之上，无法沾染死亡的气息。或许，也就是这种居高临下的视线给了他们自命为神的错觉。

离开包围圈并没有多久，零散着的敌人就陆续追赶过来。身边高大的男人睁圆了眼睛，在敌人接近的时候挥舞剑柄。他并不是像Arthur这样身经百战的斗士，他的攻击只是出于身体下意识的反应。他没有像其他奴隶那样被恐惧淹没，然而粗糙的打斗方式让他用上了自己全身的气力。Arthur在下一个敌人冲过来的时候跃身上前，用木盾敲碎了对方的头颅。忙于应对眼前敌人的同伴来不及说出感谢，只是更加拼命地挥舞长剑，以厮杀宣告忠诚。

Arthur借着同伴一次挥剑的空隙伸出木盾，猛地击向敌人的腹部，与此同时，同伴的再一次攻击就解决掉了对手的性命。他们需要一个更加优秀的战术—一个可以取得胜利的战术。广场上的厮杀已经一片混乱，属于Hengenst的角斗士被敌方的人马冲散开来，分布在场地里的各个角落。他们的角斗士显然开始撑不下去。这不是个好现象，这样很不好。Arthur紧紧皱住眉头，脚步下意识的移动吸引了在场所有人的眼光。Arthur和身边不知姓名的大个子利箭一样斜冲到场地对面，被分散注意力的敌人的猛攻出现了短暂的空隙。然而也就是这个空隙，让人类不愿离群的本性发挥作用。分散在四周的战士抓住这个机会迅速围聚过来，原本属于角斗士们混乱的厮杀突然变成了小型战场上的敌我双方。

Arthur大喊着冲上去，赶到自己身边的战友们也就嘶吼着扑向了敌人。被Arthur冲散的对手的阵营很快形成了被两面夹攻的形势，怒吼着拼杀的斗士们俨然成了彼此最为依赖的手足。在随后打败的敌人手中捡起流星锤后，Arthur终于获得了自己的武器。猛然扑上前来的对手将长剑刺向Arthur的胸口，侧身的同时用流星锤重击对手的剑身，同伴随即躬身戳中了敌人的心脏。不得不承认的是，这个大个子很不错。

场地上所剩的人数已经不多，几乎要全军覆没的也不只是Arthur这边的角斗士而已。

汗水雨瀑一样地落下，冬天的冷空气让Arthur的手指几乎要冻裂。然而额头上的大汗和全身散发出的热气还是让他发出沉重的喘息。握着尖叉的敌人有他们无法抵挡的优势。Arthur小心地躬下身子，同伴则跟随着他的脚步伺机等待着。他们像是并肩作战多年的战友那样充满默契，心跳疯狂地震动耳膜，Arthur能听到大个子咽了口唾沫的声音。

尖叉猛地刺探过来，Arthur飞速跃身，尖叉就刚好从两人身体之间穿过去。他们立即提步上前用牵制着两人的锁链扼住了对手的脖子。流星锤的突然攻击将已经失去反击能力的对手一招毙命。观众们很快注意到了Arthur手中武器上不断滴落的鲜血，他们狂喜般地从座位上站立起来振臂，巨大的欢呼声像是海浪瞬间席卷了整个角斗场。Arthur回过头，看见最后的敌人也被己方的斗士打倒。

Hengenst没有表情地站在观众席中，粗壮的双臂撑在看台的石栏上，沉默得像是古老的雕塑。

这是一场谁都没有想到的惨烈战役。原本应该是结局明了的屠杀竟然出现了与预料完全相反的情景。金发的青年人喘着粗气站在场地中央，身边是不知道名字的大个子年轻人。

悬在头顶的太阳绽放出足以灼烧眼眸的光线，汗水从额头流进眼里。耳朵里充斥着的呼吼声铺天盖地，让他几乎听不见自己的心跳。涌动着的人潮像是可以转动，那么多远远近近的身影，那么多陌生得仿佛空白的脸庞。他们大笑着喊出Arthur的名字，像是熟识的好友。漫天的黄沙，喧闹的欢呼，汹涌的汗水，Arthur怔怔地看着场边兴奋的人群，任由额头上不属于自己的鲜血流进眼睛传来刺痛，视线茫然没有焦点。他看不清那些振臂高呼的人群的脸庞，他只能看到他们晃动的身体和没法躲避的刺目光线。他知道，这些人的欢呼是为他响起，他知道，这如雷的掌声是为他响起—如同他所经历过的那些胜仗之后的欢呼—他只是不知道他们欢呼的理由。

他眯起眼睛，表情空白得近乎漠然，直到他看见了一个人—那个人群中唯一静谧着的身影。暗红的衣衫包裹着瘦削的身体，修长的身影伫立在那里，宝蓝色的眼睛像是无风的湖面。在那张苍白恬静的脸上，没有喜悦，也没有悲哀。


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 08

Arthur坐在地上，眼前的篝火时不时溅出火星，耳朵里是噼噼啪啪响着的木柴燃烧的声音。盯着火光的视线多多少少有些出神，指尖下意识地摆弄着从地上捡起来的枯草，有东西在手里的时候，才能感觉到自己是活着的。

隐隐感到有人靠近，Arthur没有抬头，直到对方叫出一声"殿下"。

"你好，我叫Percival."是白天跟他合作过的高个子。"我可以…"男人朝Arthur身边的空地点了点头，Arthur也就默许地往边上挪了一些。"你可以叫我Arthur的。"

Percival微微张大眼睛，但随即又咧开嘴笑起来。

"白天的时候，你很棒。"笨拙的言语，低沉的音调，如果不是因为要表现出尊重，Arthur几乎要笑起来。他看起来真的是个很实在的家伙。

"你也是。"Arthur点点头，对Percival露出了一个礼貌的微笑。

冷空气渐渐侵袭上他的皮肤，寒冬的味道像是尖利的刀刃，在鼻腔或是手背上割出裂痕。属于这个季节里的气息漂浮在人们周围，像是世界自然而然地赋予人们苦难，而承受相反变得艰难不自知。

不远处的地方，Merlin正蹲着身子为一个Arthur没有记住面孔的男人包扎伤口。深黑色的头发，湖蓝色的眼睛，高高的颧骨像是天生的笑容。Merlin蹲在那里，脸上认真的表情让他微微撅起嘴唇。橙色的火光晃动着掩映在他脸上，于是就连他长长的睫毛也变得明晰起来。那件不知道从哪里找来的棕色小外套随着他移动的手臂起起落落，像是可以摇出轻微的风。Arthur的视线移向他的脚跟，那双系着绳子的长靴让他微笑。

"知道么，你很幸运。"Percival的声音突然变得鲜明，他这才意识到Percival一直都是在跟他讲话的。但是这句话让他回过头，用不解的眼神望向这个一脸简单的壮实男人。

"我的意思是，你的城堡被人夺走了，这很不幸，可是…你来到了这里，成为了一名角斗士…"

"你的意思是，成为角斗士很幸运？"Arthur挑起一边的眉毛。

"是…可也不止是这个…"Percival摸摸自己的脑袋，显然产生了一些不知道如何表达的想法。"我是说，至少你遇到了我们。"

Arthur收起下巴，仍旧没能明白这个大个子的意思。

"要知道，今天你的所作所为，足以让这里的所有人为你拼上性命。"Percival终于把这句话说出来了，这似乎是他能找到的唯一可以表达他的意思的一句话。

"这恐怕并不…"

"你救了我们大家的命。如果不是因为你，我们已经死了。"Percival的表情很认真，认真到Arthur不能像往常一样用轻佻的语气和无伤大雅的玩笑回应他的话语，不能用扬起的嘴角和不加力气的拳头把严肃的气氛一带而过。他只能抿起嘴唇，在凛然的表情里沉下语调，用自己所有的真诚去面对眼前的男人。

"我以前也遇到过一个人，他跟你很像。"Percival继续说道。

这让Arthur挑起了一边的眉毛。

"很奇怪，我也不知道我为什么会这么说。我是说…你们看起来很不一样。但是，你们给我的感觉，很像。"Percival低下头，似乎想到了什么似的把目光飘向远方。

夜晚泛起的凉意似乎有着驱逐睡意的作用，周围其他的角斗士们交谈的声音逐渐提高起来，交错的声响中混杂着几个Arthur能够捕捉到的音节，他可以听到他们是在说着关于"Emrys"的事。这让Arthur竖起耳朵，下意识地提高了警觉。

"我听说他是个邪恶的巫师，全身都被黑暗包裹，凡人只要路过他身边就会被吸去生命，如果看向他黑色斗篷之下的眼睛…灵魂就会永世被他用火焰禁锢，成为他的奴仆。"一个毛发厚重的男人低着头，火光在他脸上飘摇，配上阴沉的语调，他看起来倒像成了散步恐惧的邪恶术士。

"不过我听说他是个骑着黑马的游侠，帮助穷人，还救助那些隐没在乡野的骑士…"裹着头巾的矮小青年提着嗓子反驳，却随之被另外的角斗士打断了。

"胡说！他怎么会是游侠？你没有听那些吟游诗人的歌里说的么？他是骑着巨龙的魔法骑士，手里握着散发蓝光的权杖，他会站在云之彼端，俯视滔天的战火，用海洋一样浩瀚的法力为世界带来和平与安详…"穿着长衫的男人举起双手，火光把他的眼睛照得发亮。他的声音那样虔诚，古怪的用词让他的话听起来像是某种浮动在空气里的歌谣，Arthur仿佛听到了吟游诗人拍打着琴具，用沙哑的嗓音唱起传说，歌声可以飘到很远很远的地方。

"得了得了！你听到的那都是什么？吟游诗人都是疯子…"长眉毛的男人再次发话，"你们说的这些都只是传言，可我，我是亲眼见到过他的。"

人群里明显地传来了抽气声。不知道从什么时候开始，就算是坐在远处的角斗士也全都围聚了过来。

"噢…是的。那是一个乌云密布的夜晚，月色淹没，星辰无光，树木丛林都像是潜伏着的恶鬼，大风遮挡着人们的眼睛，但树木却可以发出妖魔般的嚎叫。"男人的声音嘶哑低沉，Arthur皱皱眉头，这段话让他想起了小时候奶妈在他不愿意睡觉的时候坐在床边说的那些可怕的故事。光是这一点，就足以让他不去相信接下来这人要说的任何一句话了。"那时候我还只是个农人，拥有几亩长不出任何东西的田。我很绝望，那晚，我一个人在农田里散步，想着也许我还有那么一点点好运气，上天不可能就这么遗弃我的，我…或许我的田还有希望生出庄稼…"

"然后呢！"人群里有人不耐烦地喊起来。

"别着急，年轻人。"男人低下头，目光在火焰里变得闪烁。他皱起眉头，像是回忆起了一些不愿意想起的事情。"我的荒地里，有很多石头，有的很小，但是也有些石头，很大，大得快要有人的一半高了。我挑了一块最大的石头坐上去，然后我想着，是的，该死的，我不能开垦出这片荒地，可是至少我可以把这块石头坐在屁股底下！"男人咂咂嘴，把放在手边的水碗拿起来抿了一口。"我…就是在那个时候看到他的。"

Arthur紧紧皱住了眉头，他的目光也被男人吸引过去了。坐在篝火旁边的男人低着头，眼里涌现出除了惊慌和烦躁以外的情绪。那是恐慌…是一个回忆起多年之前的情景，仍旧发现恐惧历历在目的恐慌。

"起先，那还只是一点点，嘈杂的声响。但是后来…就在我的房子对面，那座黑暗的大山脚下，地面上突然冲起了一个火焰巨柱，一直伸到天空上，把漫天的乌云都烧得火红！人们的惨叫从火焰的源头传过来，就算是在那么远的地方，那些男人的声音也可以听得很清楚，你可以听见，他们承受着某种巨大痛楚的感觉！你能够，从他们的声音里感受到他们的的恐惧…"男人停顿了一下，垂着脑袋咳嗽了几声，"我当时害怕极了，我从石头上滑下去，躲到了巨石后面…大风把火焰烧焦肉体的味道吹过来，吹进我的鼻子里，就算是现在我还是可以肯定，我能够分辨得出，那不是食物的味道，那是我从来没有闻过的气味—也许是人被烧焦的气味。"

"天哪…"有人暗暗发出了惊呼。"那么后来呢…"

"后来…后来我躲在石头后面，但是我还是按捺不住好奇地去看，我看见…我看见火焰像是河流一样环绕着山脚，像是大浪一样咆哮着吞噬了地面上的一切。然而就在那浪潮的顶端，火光最为明亮的地方，有一个穿着黑袍的男人，他站在火焰形成的浪头上，俯视着这一切—操控着这一切…"

好了，Arthur已经彻底听不下去了。

他承认，有时候巫师是可以很强大，他们能够召唤大自然里一些原本就存在的东西，也可以用一些古怪的咒语还有邪恶的法器做出让所有人心惊胆战的事来。可是火焰形成的河流？这未免太夸张了。没有人—至少这是父亲从小就教导Arthur的话—没有人，可以挑战天神。这个疯言疯语的男人只是在讲故事罢了。因为他口中的那个，显然已经不是巫师了。Arthur叹着气站起身，从人群中离开了。

Merlin在他身边坐下的时候，Arthur甚至没有抬头就感觉到了是他。没有从面前的篝火上移开视线，Arthur等着Merlin说些什么，对方却一直没有发出声音。

他慢慢侧过头，看见被火光映得昏黄的Merlin的侧脸，深蓝色的眼睛盛着明亮的水光。Arthur回过头，昂起脖子把视线抬到天空上去。身后人们交谈的声音渐渐远去，夜晚可以冰冻手脚的寒风在他们周身呼啸，他深深吸进一口冷空气，胸腔里都是冰凉的意味。口中吐出的白色雾气很快飘起来，融化进空气里，深蓝色的晚空上，繁星浩瀚，明亮如同星河。

篝火燃烧着发出哔啵的声响，点点的火星在火焰最高处跳动，整个世界都像是安静下来了。Merlin仍旧没有说话，他甚至没有看向Arthur。但是他知道，距离自己近在咫尺的这个黑色头发的年轻人也把脖子高高地扬了起来，视线对准星空。Arthur回过头，终于没有忍住看着湛蓝的天际带着闪耀的星河统统流进Merlin眼睛里，漂亮得让他窒息。

Arthur闭上眼睛，冷空气让眼皮底下浸满泪水。他突然意识到了自己前所未有的安心。并没有言语的，甚至没有眼神交流，Merlin在他旁边，这个只用名字就让他放下戒心的男仆坐在他旁边，没有任何动作，就足以让他感到完整。

放在身体右侧的手背上突然出现了微妙而柔软的触觉，Arthur睁开眼睛，低头看见Merlin把手心覆上他的指尖，随后才慢慢放下去，与他的整个手背贴合起来。心脏猛地打乱了节拍，却并不是可以让他慌乱的速率。如果不是因为还保留着一丝理智，Arthur几乎要以为两只手指尖逐渐弥漫开来的金光和浸满了两人身体的明黄色烟雾都是眼前所见的真实了。

他去看Merlin的眼睛，对方却仍旧没有要回应的意思。因为Merlin已经低下了头，目光没有焦距地凝视着跳动着的火光。他似乎是下意识地回头看了看Arthur的眼睛，随即立刻移开了视线。颤动着的睫毛在火焰里变成金色，高高的颧骨上，隐约可见的绯红让Arthur没有抑制住微笑的嘴角。他在Merlin的手心中翻过手掌，把指尖穿过Merlin的手指，然后紧紧相扣。

有那么一瞬间，他以为自己看到了光。纯白的，耀眼的，却又温暖的光。

这天晚上Arthur第一次没有在心里抱怨那该死的牢房，没有恶狠狠地咒骂让他愤怒的老鼠和潮湿。他仰躺在枯草堆上，目光透过墙壁上道道的栏杆，双手被当做枕头垫在后脑勺下。他突然意识到自己被愤怒蒙蔽得太久，甚至没有来得及好好想想最近遇到的事情。

三年前，他还是个只用担心武术比赛能不能拿到冠军，或是自己是否可以达到父亲期望的王子殿下。当然，他要面对那些时不时来捣一下乱的巫婆，要杀死用魔法盾牌的骑士，或者到水源地去杀死一两只丑陋的怪物。但是那些，那些都是他可以承受的。甚至是金发的巫女穿着男人的铠甲，骑着马匹向他挑战，甚至用邪恶的巫术制造母亲的幻想，害他差点杀死父亲，他都可以告诉自己，这是对他继承王位的考验。他的失误，他的失策，都是他还没有准备好，都是他还不够睿智，不够贤明的缘故。只是他不明白，为什么那个Morgause会和Cenred一起带着不死骑士攻陷城堡，他更加不明白，为什么另一边，他的骑士们还要遭受骷髅兵的夹攻。

三年来，似乎没有哪一天可以称得上是让人安心的。他似乎一直都在孤军奋战，他因无法在身边找到值得信任的帮手而愤懑，而那些来自于巫师们的骚扰似乎显得没有尽头，他真的感到筋疲力尽了。就连逃亡—就连逃亡，他的经历似乎都显得如此笨拙。他或许会是人们听说过的所有故事当中，唯一一个在逃亡中走失的王子吧？

Arthur眨了眨眼睛，终于停止了脑海中无尽的烦闷思索。他把目光投向窗外，尽量让自己平静下来。但是，来自天空中奇异的响动却让他不得不提高了警惕。

那是一种速度均匀的扇动声，就像是某种巨大的鸟类挥舞翅膀一样。但是那不可能，在Arthur的印象中，能够发出这样声音的，多半是某种魔法生物，而且最重要的一点，它要足够大。

他立刻用手支撑着自己站起身，尽力靠近了窗户。但是，事实上他还没来得及看清楚，天空中的那个影子就一闪而过了。那是一片巨大的黑影，长长的翅膀从身体两侧伸展开来，在深蓝色的夜空当中飞快地消失。Arthur张大眼睛，手心紧紧握住了窗沿。

也许那个东西是飞得很快，也许别人会因为反应不够及时而看错，但是他不会。他，Arthur Pendragon，Camelot最强的骑士，用他的人格保证，他没有看错。

因为他认识那个东西—那个生物。

那是两年前，从Camelot地底里逃走的那条巨龙。

Kilgharrah。他默默念了一声它的名字。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

Arthur再次从睡梦中醒来的时候阳光已经从那扇小格子一样的窗户外照射进来。这倒是新鲜事，Hengenst会让他在牢房里睡到太阳升起。用力眨了眨眼睛，Arthur从草堆中坐起身，在眯着眼睛看阳光的时候随意地揉揉头发。

楼梯上传来的脚步声让他警觉起来，走进牢房的是一个大腹便便的男人，带着粗布帽子，穿着布满灰尘的罩袍，男人把端在手里的托盘弯腰放在Arthur面前。事情变得更加新奇了。Arthur皱起眉头，看见托盘里放着的几大块面包和香肠，愤怒几乎让话语脱口而出。然而相反的，他抿了抿嘴唇，换上了平和的语气问道："这是什么意思？"

"这是主人要我们为您准备的早餐，殿下。"男人在快要离开大门之前转过头来回答。似乎是这样的姿势太过不适，他干脆整个转过身来等待Arthur进一步的问话。

"我可以看得出来，我只是在问你…他这，是什么意思？"把手肘搭在弯曲着立起来的右腿上，Arthur用手指朝托盘的方向晃了晃。

这个胖胖的男人显然被他搞糊涂了。他竟然躬下身子行了个礼，才用厚厚的嘴唇嗫嚅道："今天是个大日子，殿下。今天就连陛下都要来看您的角斗了。"说到一半才意识到自己的话听起来有问题的胖男人抬起手指挠了挠后脑勺，喉咙里不清不楚地嘀咕了几句之后终究没能找到合适的说法，便重重地点点头，退出去了。

但是Arthur已经听懂了。他口中的"陛下"，应该是Cenred.

粗糙沉重的脚步声，断断续续没有间歇的喘息，棕色卷发的男人从铺满落叶的野径上奔驰而过。汗水从每一个毛孔冒出来浸湿他的整个身体，流进眼里传来尖锐的辛辣感。稍嫌杂乱的胡茬和风尘仆仆的装束让这个个子不算高的男人看起来就和任何一个不引人注目的田间农夫没有区别，唯独他手臂上坚实的肌肉和手中紧握着没有丝毫放松的匕首，让人不得不重新审视这个相貌平平的男人。

Bedivere没想到自己会遇上这种事，但事实如此，他也并不准备怨天尤人。身后交杂着叫骂声的脚步声逐渐靠近，他的体力已经快到极限了。不过也许这个措辞并不准确，他的极限还不在这里。他的极限在于他无处可去。他没有一个可以用作庇护的藏身之所，换句话说，他已经没有家了。

男人在到达一片可以被称之为空地的地方顿住脚步，深深吸进了一口气。接着他仰起头，把视线对向了从林叶的间隙洒下来的纤细而明暗的光束。他听见盗匪们在他身后停下脚步的声音，听见他们自以为是的讪笑，于是他垂下视线，看见那些掩藏在枯叶之下，隐隐前行的蚂蚁。Bedivere转过身，面向这群追赶他的男人。阳光照在他墨绿色的眼眸上，他的眼睛几乎变得透明。

打头追上来的，是这群人里面个子最大的一个，在他将那把稍稍有点生锈的大刀抗在肩膀上喘气的时候，另外的几个家伙也就陆陆续续跟上来。

"我想，就这样了吧。"Bedivere摊开手，重重地呼出一口气。

"你这是要投降了？"领头的大个子挑起眉毛，抬起手臂一把擦掉了额头上的汗水。

"死之前多少还是会反抗一下。"棕发男人耸耸肩膀，瞳孔稍微收紧了些。

"那好吧。"领头的家伙向前迈进了两步，咧开嘴角露出牙齿的时候仿佛森林里捕猎食物的野兽。

八个，对方总共有八个人。这当然是在他杀死了对方的两个人之后的数字。Bedivere眯了眯眼睛，如果他能有一件更为趁手的武器的话，今天或许就不会成为他的死期。

领头的男人举着砍刀猛冲过来，Bedivere抬起手臂，短小的匕首在刀刃上撞击出坚硬的脆响。他借着对方的力道把匕首推向刀柄，然而就在进攻的空隙终于出现的时候，站在右边的敌人却突然跑了过来。收回刺出的匕首，他的手臂猛地挥开划破了对方的握着砍刀的前臂。虽然不是致命伤，但这也足以给他争取一点时间了。领头的家伙再次发起了进攻，Bedivere选择用他不怎么出众的身高躲开这个大个子笨拙的动作，这可以说是他的强项了。精干的身躯和坚实的力量，他的打斗方式比起武士更像一个农人。但是即使如此，他的强大也是显而易见的。

已经有第三个人加入这场对付农夫的战斗了，疾奔于枯叶上的脚步声轻快得几乎要飞起来。黑色的长靴，黑色的裤腿，一个细瘦的身影背后，飘飘扬扬着的黑色斗篷在年轻人跑动起来的时候看起来像是他的翅膀。他低着头，在茂密的丛林中奔跑的样子像是一只影子。很难想象怎么会有人可以用这样的速度前行，但是他的姿势优美得如同驯鹿。领头的家伙还在疯狂地挥动砍刀，尽管农夫可以凭借自己的战斗技巧占领一定的优势，但是随着参加打斗的人数的增多，他的反抗就多少显得有些力不从心。然而更为可怕的是，这时候一个站在他身后的男人在他没有注意到的时候毫不客气地用刀刃划过了他的后肩。

闷哼声很快被完完整整地吞进农夫的肚子里，一身黑衣的年轻人低低咒骂了一声，眼前的林影更加剧烈地晃动起来。穿过交错的树杈，跨过令人讨厌的崎岖坑洼，突然出现在空地上的黑衣人看起来就像是从空气里变出来的一样。

"这家伙是哪儿来的？！"几个还没加入战斗的匪徒顿时伏下身子做出防备的动作，扁扁的砍刀被横在胸前。

那边的几个人顿时被吸引了注意力，已经跪倒在地上的Bedivere喘着粗气，他的左臂紧紧按住右肩上流淌着鲜血的伤口，额头上雨点般的汗水滑进他微微上抬的眼角，让他的眼皮微微颤动了一下。

"怎么？又来一个见义勇为的？"领头的大个子差点没笑出声来。"劝你还是不要自不量力了，看看这家伙，他就是见义勇为才落到了这个下场。"男人用刀尖指了指跪在地上的农夫，粗糙的嗓音在空气里来回碰撞着。

顶着黑色斗篷的男人没有说话，他甚至没有为了增强气势而活动身体的任何一个部位。他站在那里，像是一瞬间死去了。

围聚着的匪徒们皱起眉头，被眼前这家伙的气息弄得不知所措。他们突然不确定自己该不该对一个没有一点生气的家伙动手，或者说，即使原是想要杀死这个人，现在也不确定自己该不该杀死一个已死之人。

"老大…"一个站在领头人身边的跟班低声嘀咕了一句。

"放了他，我就放了你们。"黑衣男人突然开口说道。

匪徒们显然没有料到他会说这样的话。但是这只是让他们更加嚣张地大笑起来。

"朋友，我很感谢你的好心，但是如果今天我会死在这里，那么这是我的选择，你没有必要承担我选择的后果。"Bedivere的声音里还是充满痛苦，可是他尽力露出了一个微笑。"如果可能的话，你还是快跑吧。"

黑衣男人没有回应，他的身体再次静止了，就连穿梭在树林间微弱的风也只是更加突出了他的凝滞。领头的男人呵呵笑着，他的几个跟班也抡着砍刀走过来。或许解决这个纤瘦的男人在他们看来是一件太容易不过的事，他们的动作里甚至没有带上一丝防备。

"在你们继续往前走三步之前，我再说一次，放了他，我就放了你们。"男人的声音不算低沉，如果真要说起来，那么应该用清冷去形容。农夫用最快的速度抓起了被匪徒踢到一边的匕首，却在发起进攻之前被面前的匪徒注意到了。迅速转身，匪徒的砍刀瞬间落下，虽然农夫立即用匕首格挡住了这次强劲的攻击，但肩上的伤让他几乎没有撑过三秒。

但是黑衣男人终于有了动作。他抬起手掌，将手心对准了距离农夫最近的匪徒，他的手臂直直地伸在胸前，即使是这个动作，都安静得令人发颤。

没有人知道发生了什么，他们只是看到握着刀柄的男人突然拧成一团的表情和攥着手臂惨叫的样子。农夫还跪在地上，但他微微皱着眉头，似乎也不明白这是怎么回事。

"下一个是谁？"黑衣男人问道。

剩下的匪徒们惊诧地望过来，可是男人身上的气息还是没有变化。

"杀了他！"领头人大喊道。几个胆子大的率先冲了过来，可是都是还没有接近，就莫名其妙地摔倒在地上，痛苦地抱住膝盖。

"你们是怎么回事？！"大个子还想责备自己的跟班，可是他们脸上的表情并不像是为了躲避争端装出来的。

黑衣男人身上的杀气都快要凝结成视线可见的雾气了。空地上的风突然变得急促起来，疯狂转动的气体瞬间掠过眼角，农夫的眼睛快被刺出泪来。可是当他再次睁开眼睛，当锐利的风暴在空气里消失得无影无踪，他看见躺在地上的匪徒们，眼里再也没有生机。

"你是谁…"这是农夫用颤抖着的嗓音唯一说得出的一句话。

黑衣男人慢慢靠近，他伸出右手，将指尖对准了农夫的额头。猛然从他身体里绽放出的金光顺着手指传向了农夫的身体，那些裸露的伤口里不再流出鲜血，而是冒出金色的光芒。农夫惊惶的双眼慢慢阖上，紧绷的身体稍稍前倾。他的表情出现了细微的变化，仿佛朝圣的信徒，听取着圣者的布道。他的嘴中低喃着言语，嘴角扬起浅笑。

"我会效忠于你，Emrys. 我会效忠于你，并效忠你所嘱托之人。"

有些事情Arthur不想考虑太多。或许至少暂时，给他一点时间就好。他需要休息。哪怕只是有这么一点点空隙，他也许就可以从伤痛中回过神来，然后尽自己最大的努力去面对接下来的生活。

但事实并不是这样。事实从来都不是这样。困难总会在最不合时宜的时间点出现，伤口也永远会在最接近愈合的时刻被撕开。比如他正站在这里，巨大广场的正中央，头上的战盔沉重冰冷，铠甲劣质得几乎让肢体发疼，他吸吸鼻子，冷空气把鼻腔刺得发疼。昂起脑袋的时候看见Cenred坐在属于君主的坐台上，脸上带着微笑的表情。

从铠甲缝隙流向地面的血液发出滴答的声响，Arthur的视线中会有断续的模糊。疼痛和寒冷遥远得不似真实，可正午的阳光仍旧可以把耀眼得刺目。

Arthur Pendragon，我找到你了。"这句话让他警醒起来。Arthur努力张大眼睛，试图把焦距对准到男人的脸上。他甚至不能确定这句话是否来自Cenred。他不认为对方的嘴巴是动过了，可是也或许是他无法看清的缘故，也许他应该希望对方也无法看清自己的眼睛。

起风的时候广场地面上的沙土被扬起来，空气变得灰灰蒙蒙。被带着尖刺的战车划得皮开肉绽的身体零零散散地堆叠在场地四周，剩下的幸存者就如同祭品般地被围在中间。血腥味有时候会飘进Arthur嘴里，但他几乎能听到渗进泥沙的血液慢慢变成乌红的声音。Arthur眯起眼睛，耳廓里响起马匹尖利的咆哮。敌人在他骑乘的马匹前倒下，他不需要亲眼看见就能知晓对方在锈铁的面盔下露出了惊恐的表情。那一瞬间的Arthur似乎并没有意识到这个人是谁，但一个念头让他生生扯住了缰绳，尽管他并不知道那是为什么。猛然抬起前腿的马匹高高站立起来，Arthur用力夹住马鞍，整个人跟着马匹竖起身子。随即冲过来的骑士在马背上伸长手臂，锋利的剑刃轻易划破锁子甲，鲜血混着他的痛呼洒到地上。

痛觉的记忆再次被唤起，Arthur用力眨眨眼睛，意识到这些只不过是记忆在脑中的回放。他想自己恐怕是失血过多了。Cenred在说什么他并没有听清，Arthur只能尽力撑住剑柄不让自己在眩晕中倒下。

他怎么都想不到倒在地上的敌人会是Merlin. 他仍旧无法看到这个人的脸，可是在他从马背上摔下来，躺在地上被阳光刺得睁不开眼的时候，这个带着笨重头盔的家伙突然扑上来按住了他的伤口。他没能看清那个刺伤了他的敌人是怎么从马背上掉下来的，后脑勺上灼烧的剧痛让他只能一动不动地盯着面前的青年，从面甲的空隙里找到了那双熟悉的蓝眼睛。

"你很英勇，年轻人。"Cenred站在看台上说道。"也许你应该告诉我你的名字。"

广场中央的风突然变得凌厉起来，背脊上陡然穿过的寒意让他握紧剑柄。"Arthur Pendragon."他听见自己的声音在空气中响起，随即听到Cenred身边臣子的抽气声。

"这是个很有趣的名字，年轻人。我很惊讶你会选择以这个名字来面对我。"与臣子们不同，Cenred的反应冷静得可怕。"请取下你的头盔，如果你真是你说的那个人，我希望我可以清楚地看见老朋友的眼睛。"

"Arthur！…Arthur！…"他听见有人叫他，声音遥远又临近。这是个熟悉的嗓音，声音里的关切让他有些不知所措。Arthur用力眨了眨眼睛，这才把摇晃着的视线跟耳朵接受到的讯号重叠起来。"Arthur，你得站起来。"他听见Merlin这样说道。是的，我得站起来。他想要支起身子，可是身体并不清楚哪个部位该先用力。Merlin似乎把手伸到了他的背后，因为眼睛里的画面突然旋转起来，他开始看清观众席上的人群。

"Arthur，你还好么？听着，你得坚持住！"Merlin的声音在脑子里回荡的感觉还是有点奇怪，就像是在耳朵里隔上了一扇门，而你永远只能尽力听清门外的人在说些什么。"Arthur！振作起来！"在这句话之后他才意识到自己已经站起来了，并且准确地讲，他正为Merlin格挡开了一把准备攻击他的剑。身体的运动让他的大脑逐渐清醒起来，Arthur突然意识到保护Merlin的动作只是出于身体的本能。

在近身战斗的比试中鲜有人可以与Arthur抗衡，所以在又一个敌人倒下之后场上的气氛变得微妙起来。观众们不明白为什么他们的"王子殿下"会跟敌方阵营的某个斗士站到一起，当然也不明白他们的并肩作战。像这样为了和平时期不能满足现状的人准备的战役在这个情景出现的一刻支离破碎，一个小小的转折，就足以提醒所有人这并不是真正的战役，更不是供人们观赏的游戏。他们是有血有肉的人，有自己的感情，有自己的生活，也有自己看重的东西。

而Arthur Pendragon一生中最为看重的，是作为骑士的荣誉。他低下头，铁盔里是自己沉重的呼吸。他松开右手，听见剑身落到地上发出哐当的声响。接着他抬起双手，取下了头盔。在他重新抬起头的那一刻，他听见了看台上陡然响起的惊呼和Cenred的心腹准备捉拿他的命令。但同时他也看见了Cenred抬起的手臂。

"Arthur Pendragon."Cenred扬起下巴说道，"所以为我们表演的，真的是王子殿下。"

Arthur昂着头，阳光在他的金发上闪闪发亮。

"难道这不值得我们为他带来更多的掌声么？"Cenred举起双手，空气里便传来他缓慢而单薄的掌声。

没有人说话，没有一个人胆敢在这时候发出声音。所以这掌声就在空气里盘旋开来，一直环绕着，传进Arthur耳朵里。

他希望这一刻能够快点结束。事实上此时相比较于听Cenred的这些羞辱的言辞，他竟然更愿意待在自己那间又黑又臭的牢房里。

"失去了父亲的庇佑，只有把自己所学的剑术用来做娱乐大众的工具，从尊贵的王子，落魄到做他人的奴隶，我想你应该会觉得自己找到了归属。你得承认治理国家不是你那无用的小脑子能够承受的重任，做一只杂耍的猴子或许更适合你，Pendragon.我倒是很好奇你的父亲在干什么？他那把老骨头连剑都握不住了吧？他负责干什么？为奴隶们准备晚饭还是伺候你们的主子洗漱？我发誓我做梦都想不到老Pendragon为别人打洗澡水的样子。"

愤怒像是火焰般灼烧着他的胸膛，但是他什么都做不了。他想捡起地上的剑冲到看台上杀了这个侮辱他父亲的男人，但是他也清楚自己还没到看台就会被阻挡的士兵碎尸万段。所以他看着这个男人的眼睛，让他感觉到自己的愤怒。他或许不能做什么，可他会让Cenred明白这么做的后果。他会，有一天，让Cenred付出代价。

"我不会现在就抓你，Pendragon.看你表演是件太过有趣的事。我可不想让那对姐妹打扰了我的兴致。"Cenred笑起来，"我想明天的节目会更加精彩的，我已经有点迫不及待了。好好享用你的夜晚吧，Pendragon，或许明天就是你最后的期限。"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Leon对自己的职能可以有很多种定义，如果要他一件一件详细算清楚，或许得找一张足够大的羊皮纸才能把这些事全都写下来。不过尽管这些职责看起来如何繁杂，如何艰难，只要看得够仔细，就会发现它们都离不开一个重点—Arthur Pendragon.

"你要看好Arthur."这是十四岁的Leon带着八岁的Arthur第一次离开Camelot进入树林打猎的时候父亲对他说的唯一一句话。父亲甚至没有多费心思去考虑自己儿子的安危，因为Leon仍旧记得那位逐渐年迈的爵士紧紧皱起眉头，满眼都是深邃的神情。

"你保护了Camelot的王子，保护了你的殿下。好样的，骑士。"二十岁的Leon带着十四岁的Arthur进入树林捕猎却遭遇了狼的袭击，年轻的骑士没有犹豫就挡在了王子身前，为他挡下利爪。回到城堡之后，他赢得了Uther的第一次夸奖。

保护Arthur，这是父亲交给他的任务，是国王给他的荣耀，是他作为Camelot骑士的职责。可是事实并不止这样。

因为Leon仍旧无法忘记第一次见到Arthur的时候—十二岁的Leon和同龄的孩子练习着战斗技巧，刚满六岁的Arthur被父亲带到校场上来，开始了骑士训练的第一步。这个看起来似乎刚刚学会站稳脚跟的孩子没有因为年龄得到应有的照顾，也没有因为高贵的身份得到应有的优待。他会在体力不支的时候咬着下嘴唇继续前进，也会在那些受罚在雨中站立的日子苍白着嘴唇一直坚持到昏倒。他那双稚嫩小巧的手心第一次握起剑柄的时候，Leon的心似乎提到了嗓子眼，所有的人都站在那里，不约而同地停止了自己的训练，他们紧紧盯着Arthur慢慢提起剑身的动作，似乎用尽了全力才没让它落下。

后来的日子在记忆里渐渐变得爽朗而明晰，Arthur的进步在每一天的夕阳中都闪耀得炫目，他很快学会了骑士们在打斗中的的小伎俩，学会了战斗中不可或缺的小陷阱，学会了用他们的手段对付他们。但更多的，是他所学会的荣耀。他学会勇敢，学会坚强，学会秉持正义。他像是Camelot正中央金光闪闪的小太阳，每天都散发着灼目的热度。

但Leon没有见过现在这样的Arthur—疲倦，落魄，支离破碎。那个被他们捧在手心的小王子站在角斗场的中央，昂起头来听取自己敌人的污蔑之词。他的头发在后颈似乎显得过长了些，脸上沾满灰尘，额头上的血液流下来滑过眼角，身体似乎随时会因为站立而倒下。他紧紧抿着嘴唇，紧握的拳头显示出他没有因为敌人的言语而放弃抗争的念头。这让他回想起那个站在雨里一声不吭的Arthur，缄默，沉静，却又桀骜。他或许无法立刻作出反应，可是他会让践踏过他尊严的人付出应有的代价。

他昂起头去看坐在主要席位上的Cenred，Geraint骑士在旁边跟他做了同样的动作。

"我们该怎么做？"Geraint望着Leon的侧脸问道。

要我说我们就杀到场上去把Arthur救回来。Leon皱起眉头，他当然不可能说出这样的话来，事实上他认为自己永远不可能说出这种话来。可是这一刻这个念头确实划过了他的脑袋。他为自己的想法感到吃惊。

"我不会现在就抓你，Pendragon.看你表演是件太过有趣的事。我可不想让那对姐妹打扰了我的兴致。"这是Leon听过的，最无耻，却又最安心的一句话。这至少意味着他们还有今晚的时间在Cenred彻底控制Arthur行动之前救他出来。

他朝场地中央望过去，Cenred的士兵围聚到了Arthur身边，似乎是担心他会立刻逃跑似地摆出了护送的阵型。这时候的Leon只能用尽全力地盯着Arthur的眼睛，期望他可以在离开场地之前注意到自己的存在。站在一边的Geraint没有多话，他似乎有着和Leon一样的想法。两位骑士的视线紧紧锁定在了金发王子身上，护送他的士兵并没有因为人群中多出的两双关注的眼睛而做出特别的反应，然而Leon几乎可以发誓Arthur在经过他们面前的时候步伐有一瞬间的凝滞—这个凝滞如此短暂，如此微弱，或许Leon只要一不小心眨眨眼睛，就会将这个瞬间错过。但他已经可以肯定，Arthur知道他们来了。

角斗场的后院是Leon这辈子都不想踏足第二次的地方。 听说很久以前的Camelot是不禁止角斗的，可那时候的Leon还没有出生。他的父亲曾经给他讲述过铺满黄沙的角斗场和充满血腥味的空气里，战士们切割彼此，鲜血横流只为满足某些贵族的变态嗜好，或是人民因为贫瘠而无法阻挡的嗜血情绪。父亲的态度很坚决，Leon永远无法忘记在铺满大雪的地面上，身着黑色毛皮的父亲笔直站立的身影看起来像是雪地里的一尊黑色雕像，天空上画满了凄冷的白色，而父亲回过头，嘴里因为寒冷冒着白气。"那是错误的。"他这样说道，"男人拿起刀剑需要有战斗的理由，我们为了君王冲锋，为了荣耀浴血，我们不会为了取悦他人伤害自己的手足。"

Geraint在前面做了个手势，他知道那是他准备打头阵的标志。Leon点了点头，把背脊贴紧了墙壁。人在小的时候会觉得自己周遭的一切都特别大，他仍旧记得那天的风凛冽得吓人，紧紧捏住斗篷的双手被冻得通红，鼻尖和手指被寒风切割的痛觉让父亲的话语像是刀剑般割进肉体。可是即使如此，他也没有想过残忍和鲜血背后，还掩藏着肮脏与腐朽。Geraint对他点头，示意前面并没有守卫。这里应该是给角斗士们准备食物的厨房。他四下打量了一会儿终于确定了厨房卫生状况堪忧的评价，这才再次回到戒备的姿势准备往前走。他们需要找到关押Arthur的地方，但不能惊动守卫和其他角斗士的现状让这个不大的空间变得像迷宫一样难走。

Leon突然听见了一点响动。他示意Geraint停下来，自己则慢慢朝响声的来源走去。那个声音很轻，如果不是因为环境太过安静，他几乎都要以为那只是自己反应过度造成的幻觉。在快要接近之前，Leon回过头让Geraint从另一边包抄。

Leon几乎不用去看就知道Geraint在绕过一个转角的时候露出了失望的表情，但随后，一个瘦削的身影就差点撞进他怀里。这是在Leon预料之中的，事实上他的策略就是如此。所以在这个还没看清脸的家伙突然扑过来的时候，Leon就毫不犹豫地抓住了他的手。制服他并不是一件困难的事，Leon没有费什么力气就把这家伙的手反扣在了他身后。Geraint很快赶过来捂住了他的嘴巴，两名骑士把这个高瘦的年轻人夹在身体中间拖向墙边，对方的棕色外套在锁子甲上摩擦着发出沙沙的响声，Leon和Geraint就只好把身体贴得更紧让他别动。

"放松点，小家伙。"Geraint望着他的眼睛说道，"我可以放开手，可是你得保证在我放开你之后不许出声。"

低沉的喘息声从男孩嘴里传出，在Geraint的皮手套下发出闷闷的声响。男孩最后耸了两下肩膀才终于安定下来。也许是因为Leon的手抓得太紧，他能感到对方手臂完全松懈下来的力道。男孩在Geraint手中点点头，漂亮的蓝色眼眸中瞳孔稍微缩小了些。

Geraint放开捂住男孩的手，Leon这才有机会看清他的样子。

实话说Leon对于看到这样的一张脸孔还是有点吃惊的。这个黑头发的小家伙看起来最多不超过17岁，苍白的皮肤和高挺的鼻梁让他在这样昏暗的环境里显得过于清秀。可是那双熠熠的眼睛又似乎泛着过于灼目的光芒，让人无法完全放下戒心。

"你在这里干什么？"Geraint刚刚移开手掌就问道。

"我是来帮角斗士拿食物的。"黑发的年轻人回答。

"你是这里的奴隶？"Geraint皱起眉毛。

黑发男孩点了点头。

Geraint递给Leon一个眼神，他知道他是想让自己敲晕这个小家伙。

门外突然响起的脚步声逐渐靠近，被夹在两人当中的年轻人突然显得不安起来。Geraint再次伸出手想要捂住黑发男孩的嘴唇，Leon则拽着Geraint的臂膀拉他走到厨房里唯一可以躲避的土墙后面。守卫只是在门口往里面扫视了一遍就很快离开，Leon和Geraint终于松下一口气来。可是让Leon不解的是，这个奴隶似乎也松了一口气似地卸下了肩膀上的力道。这时候Leon才意识到刚刚自己可以这么快找到这个藏身之处完全是因为这家伙若有若无地往这边移动的缘故。

"你是来偷食物的？"Leon开口的时候把Geraint吓了一跳，他挑起眉毛望向还被自己捂着嘴的小奴隶，犹豫了一下才再次移开手掌。

年轻人没有回话。可他的表情说明了一切。

"听着，我们不想伤害你。可是我们有必须要做的事。"Leon友善的态度显然让Geraint感到不耐烦，但他很快明白了Leon的意思。"如果我们放开你，你能够带我们去他们关押Arthur的地方么？"

男孩皱起眉头，似乎没有反应过来。

"Arthur Pendragon，Camelot的王子。"Leon试着解释得更加详细一点，可是男孩眼里的光芒让他知道对方很清楚他说的是谁。

"你们是什么人？"这倒是出乎了Leon的意料的。不过想到也许是这个奴隶希望他们走后自己还能给主人提供一点讯息，Leon也就没有在意，"我们是Camelot的骑士。我们只想带Arthur走，只要你合作，我们就不会伤害你。"

"但是如果你试图在带我们过去的途中呼救，我绝对会第一时间割断你的脖子。"Geraint的声音冰冷得可怕。连Leon都开始怀疑自己的态度是不是太过友善了一点。

可是这个黑发的小家伙似乎并没有被Geraint的话吓到，他只是垂下眼睑思索了一会儿，就安静地点了头。

Leon抬起眉毛，不知道该对这种突如其来的顺从感到高兴还是担忧。但也许是Geraint的话真的吓到了这个小家伙，又或许是他指望着可以在接下来的时间里向他人求救。不管怎么说，这或许是他们现在能得到的唯一的帮助了。

事实上这天夜晚Arthur在看到两个身穿斗篷，盖着兜帽的男人缓缓走下楼梯的时候，是并没有感到惊诧的。让他感到不解的是他还看到了另外一个人。

Merlin.

Arthur皱起眉头，看见Merlin提着布包走下台阶，身后紧随的两个男人与他过于贴近的距离并不是值得人安心的情形。把守在牢房门口的卫兵总共有四个，监牢出口的地方还有多少Arthur不得而知，至于整片区域里又有多少卫兵和看守的奴隶，就更加难以判断。Merlin靠近守卫时候的动作似乎有些僵硬，Arthur在牢房里尽量表现得随意，但守卫和男仆的对话还是清晰得传进了耳朵。

"我是来给角斗士送食物的。这是我的职责所在。"

"不不不，今天不行。"士兵这样说道，"国王已经下令任何人不许靠近他，而且我不认为这条命令的意思是他还能吃上饭。"

"那至少应该让我为他检查伤口还有包扎，你们也不希望他就这么死了，对吧？"

士兵回过头，坐在草堆上的王子低着头，留在火光里的侧脸透着苍白的颜色。他的表情显然有些为难。

"我保证我只是给他包扎伤口，不会做出多余的举动的。"Merlin的语气如此诚恳，他微微收着下巴，眼眸在火光里变成深蓝。

守卫的士兵们相互交换了眼神之后侧身让开，示意Merlin进入牢房，"这两个是什么人？"

"他们是主人派来看住那家伙的，"Merlin耸耸肩膀，"这是惯例，为了不让角斗士逃跑。"

士兵点点头，便换回了防守的姿态。Arthur抬起视线，随即对上了Merlin的眼眸。他开始意识到事情不对，因为Merlin并没有急于上前打开牢门。心脏突然在胸腔中加快的声音把Arthur吓了一跳，守卫们并没有要来开门的意思，Merlin的双脚像是被固定了，Arthur轻易在他脸上找到了失措的神色，他甚至注意到了Merlin轻轻咬住下唇的动作。

接着Merlin低下头，他一点一点挪动着脚步，站在他身后的Leon和Geraint把手缓缓移向腰间，似乎准备发起攻击。Arthur暗暗集中了腿上的力量，如果他的骑士对这些卫兵发起进攻，他会毫不犹豫地冲上去配合他们。

然而Merlin站在门口的动作让Arthur皱起眉头，他终于明白了问题到底出在哪里，Merlin没有钥匙。他下楼时僵硬的动作是因为骑士们在他身后用匕首抵着他的背，他来到这里并不是因为他想帮助Arthur逃跑—他是被挟持的。

Leon和Geraint的手已经若有若无地绕上了剑柄，从现在开始他们随时都会发起进攻。Arthur站起身，喉咙里紧扼的感觉让他捏紧拳头。他突然想要大叫着让他们不要动手。他了解他的骑士，尽管每一个Camelot的骑士都无比看重荣耀，但在面对险境的时候他们下手也绝不会犹豫。Merlin是Hengenst的人，他们不会相信这个瘦弱的奴仆会有不去告密的勇气。即使他们真的不愿意伤害他，在这样狭小的空间里，没有人可以保证Merlin不被误伤。但是一旦他阻止了他们，骑士们的身份就会被暴露，他毫不怀疑自己会是他们死亡的直接原因。他开始摇头，可是他并没有十足的把握让Leon和Geraint注意到他。

心脏似乎快要跳到喉咙眼上，Arthur想要让Merlin离开，或者至少，躲到角落里去。但事实是他什么都不能做，他只能怔怔地看着Merlin把手伸向布包，佯装出找钥匙的样子。

楼梯转角传来的的脚步声划破了空气里快要凝结起来的紧张气氛，几乎在同一时刻，地牢里的所有人都回过头望向了这个突然的到访者。

穿着华服的中年男人身后还跟着两名身着铠甲的士兵，地牢里过多的人数显然引起了他的警觉。

"这是怎么回事？"男人皱起眉头问道。

"大人，这是奴隶主的人，是来给犯人包扎的。"为首的士兵回答。

"包扎？"男人挑挑眉毛，"早就叫那个老家伙不要多管闲事了。小家伙，回去跟你们的主人带个话，这个人现在已经是我们的了。"

Merlin在男人话音落下时低下头，随即退到一边。

"更何况，包扎？"男人笑起来，"还是等到今晚之后吧。"

他的话让Arthur皱起眉头。这个人看起来是Cenred身边的大臣，加上他身后的两名卫兵，他们需要对付的是七个敌人。即使他们真的可以解决这些人，他也无法保证他们能悄无声息地离开这里。

Leon和Geraint显然也意识到了这一点，Arthur走到牢门边，骑士们的肩膀似乎僵硬起来。Arthur没有看向他们的眼睛，大臣将手中的钥匙交给一名士兵，再示意身后的两名卫兵走进牢房将Arthur的双手捆在身后。

Arthur低下头，完全没有反抗的意思。他想他的行为表达的意思已经足够明确，因为余光之中他看见Leon用手按住Geraint快要拔剑的动作。他抬起头，跟着大臣离开了地牢。

身后的Merlin和两位骑士接下来有什么打算他并不清楚，但Arthur希望他们能够尽快离开。腆着肚子的大臣在前面带路，离开地牢的路途中他看见了平日里角斗士们训练的广场上站满了守卫的士兵，想要从这条路逃走几乎不可能。穿过走廊的时候Arthur回过头，看见了广场中间朝他望过来的Percival，他甚至注意到其他角斗士也若有若无地递过了眼神。下一刻Arthur走过转角，进入了建筑内部。他马上就要见到Cenred了。他并不畏惧这个男人，但是战士的本能让他的肌肉紧绷起来，不好的预感窜遍全身。

Arthur并没有料到自己会被带进囚室—从一个牢房带进另一个牢房。但事实并没有这么简单。因为这个房间是角斗士们受罚的时候才会用到的。在他被两个士兵绑上铁架之前他尝试了挣扎，不过很快就有更多人冲上来按住他。

Cenred走进囚室的时候Arthur并没有感到惊讶，刚才的打斗留下的汗水从额头上落下来，Cenred的嘴角扬起笑意，仍旧是白天时嘲讽的表情。

"你知道我喜欢看关在笼子里的狗乱吠的样子。真是一场好戏。"

Arthur的肩膀紧绷起来，喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮，这几乎是不受控制的。Cenred作为武士的强大Arthur并不是不知道，事实上在很久以前由Camelot举办的一次Melee中他与Cenred比试过，准确来讲，Cenred是前来观战的国王，而赛前Arthur在训练场上练习的时候，Cenred说要试试他的身手。那时候的Arthur只有十四岁，Cenred的剑术凶悍得让他手心冒汗。但是即使是这样，Cenred真正让他畏惧的并不在于他的剑术。他身上有种Arthur说不出来的东西，而那种东西就算是丝毫不差地写在Cenred脸上，Arthur也无法找到词语去形容它。但无论这种东西是什么，那都是Arthur生来就讨厌的。

"也许你很好奇我现在叫你来干什么。"Cenred在Arthur面前踱起步子，"记得我们的第一次见面么？那时候你的个子才到我这里，"他抬起手掌比划到自己胸前，语气温和得像是Arthur亲近的长辈，"但是在训练场上，你的动作矫健得像是一只小豹子。明明对手比自己高大很多眼里也完全没有畏惧。"他走上前来看向Arthur的眼睛，"就像现在这样！就是这个眼神！"他的嘴唇咧开一个大大的笑容，似乎兴奋得不能自已，"从那时候开始，我就想，总有一天，我会驯服这个小家伙。"Cenred更加靠近了一些，用力揉了揉Arthur的头发。

Arthur眯起眼睛，即使被绑在铁架上仍旧挣开了Cenred的手。浑身都散发着攻击意味的小王子看起来像是一头被铁链锁住了的小狮子，尽管无法自由行动，他的利齿仍足以让人害怕。

"啪。"Cenred的下一个行动让在场的所有人都愣在了原地。他打了Arthur一耳光，Arthur的脸因此偏到一边。带Arthur到这里的大臣皱起眉头，这个行为毫无意义，除了羞辱Arthur以外。果不其然，Arthur的反应就和困在笼中的猛兽一样，他更加用力地挣扎起来，而此时Cenred的笑声成了囚室里最为喧嚣的背景音。

"你要知道，那对姐妹只是要我把你活着带回去，那并不代表我不能做点我想做的事情。"他回过身走到囚室的另一头，右手在放着刑具的桌面上游移了一会儿，终于选择了放在火盆里已经烧得通红的铁棍。一开始Arthur还不知道那是什么，但当Cenred把它拿到他面前的时候，他的脸上终于因为无法遏制而出现了恐惧的表情。

"我想尊敬的Hengenst大人似乎是因为生意红火而忘了一件重要的事了，"他走到Arthur面前晃了晃手中的铁棍，"他忘记给他的奴隶标记了，不是么？"

Arthur突然觉得自己无法呼吸，他几乎不敢相信眼前的一切真的快要发生。Cenred手中拿着的，并不仅仅是一根铁棍。因为铁棍的前端，已经烧红的奴隶标志如此清晰。他像是用滚烫的颜色宣誓着Arthur的无力，嘲笑着Arthur的软弱。

他更加用力地挣扎起来，铁架在身体的晃动中铛铛作响，手腕上被勒出的伤痕已经磨破皮肤，滴出血来，但是这些并不重要，比起他接下来要承受的，这些实在是微不足道的。

"嘘嘘嘘…别动，别动。"Cenred走上前来，按住了Arthur的肩膀，"从今天开始，Arthur Pendragon王子…也许我们该重新给你取个名字？毕竟你已经是个奴隶了。"滚烫的铁器贴上Arthur的胸口，接触到高温的皮肤立即冒起白烟，空气中很快就弥漫起肉体灼烧的焦臭味。Arthur高高扬起头，惨叫声传遍了整懂楼宇。Cenred加重了手中的力道，已经被打上印记的表层皮肤还不能让他满足。他继续把铁器推进Arthur的身体，似乎是想要把这个印记打到他的骨骼上。深层的肌肉接触到高温的一刻像是把痛苦从头再体验一遍，Arthur眼睛里的泪水从脸颊落下，他的痛呼让房间里的人想要捂上耳朵。

然而Cenred却露出了享受的表情。他微笑地看着Arthur的表情，钳制着对方肩膀的指甲刻进肉体。"好好享受这一刻吧，Arthur Pendragon,"


End file.
